Forever yours my love
by Filia Lupae
Summary: Bella ne se remet pas du départ d'Edward et le destin s'acharne sur elle. Mais elle va se rendre compte qu'elle n'est pas seule et qu'elle ne l'a jamais été. Mais l'amour, aussi fort soit-il, peut avoir une fin tragique...
1. Les heures les plus sombres

_Les heures les plus sombres_

Cela fait maintenant six mois qu'Il est parti, six mois qu'Il m'a abandonné, emportant avec lui tout ce qui pourrait me prouver qu'Il avait bien existé et une partie de mon âme. Il m'a sûrement oubliée, mais moi je pense toujours à Lui. Le moindre de Ses souvenirs me cause une souffrance intolérable, comme si une plaie traversait ma poitrine. La vie sans Lui me semble dénuée d'intérêt, je n'ai plus goût à rien et le climat pluvieux de Forks n'arrange rien à mon état. Me dire que je ne verrais plus ses prunelles d'or si attirantes, ne plus entendre sa voix de ténor me parler, ne plus sentir son odeur...tout cela m'est insupportable. Je ne m'attarde pas à l'extérieur, préférant rentrer directement chez moi après les cours.

Je suis hantée toutes les nuits par le même cauchemar : je revois ce fameux soir où Edward m'a quittée dans la forêt, ses paroles blessantes se répétant sans cesse jusqu'à ce que je me réveille en hurlant. Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où j'ai réveillé Charlie par mes pleurs. Mais il s'est habitué ... comme moi.  
>Même mes amis ont fini par s'éloigner de moi. Une partie de moi était partie, laissant un trou béant dans mon cœur qui saignait. Personne ne pouvait comprendre l'étendue de mon chagrin.<br>Je savais que ma famille s'inquiétait pour moi, mais c'était plus fort que moi, je ne pouvais pas sortir de ma douleur  
>- Renée et moi sommes inquiets pour toi Bella, me dit Charlie, un soir. Tu devrais passer quelques temps à Jacksonville avec elle, le temps d'oublier toute cette histoire.<br>- Non, je veux rester ici, lui répondis-je  
>- Bella, pars juste deux ou trois semaines, le temps de te changer les idées. Tu sais bien qu'il ne reviendra p...<br>- Je sais, le coupai-je en criant, mais je veux rester ici !  
>Voyant qu'il m'avait blessée, il se radoucit<br>- D'accord Bella, mais fais des efforts, ressaisis-toi. Tout le monde s'inquiète à ton sujet, tu ne manges presque plus, tu es renfermée sur toi même. Sors avec tes amis, ça te changerait les idées.  
>- Je ferais des efforts. Merci papa.<br>- Je t'aime Bella.  
>Il me prit dans ses bras, geste qui me surprit de sa part.<p>

Je montai dans ma chambre et m'installai à mon bureau. Comme tous les soirs, j'écrivais des poèmes dans lesquels j'exprimais ma douleur, mon chagrin. Je savais que le sommeil serait long à venir et je redoutais mes cauchemars donc je repoussais comme je pouvais le moment de m'endormir. Finalement, je fus vaincue par le sommeil.  
>J'étais dans la clairière, seule. La clairière dans laquelle Il m'avait abandonnée. Soudain, un léger bruit de pas attira mon attention, je me retournai et vis Edward. Il me fixa de ses yeux d'or qui me faisaient fondre à chaque regard et me dit :<br>- Tu ne me reverras plus. Je ne reviendrai pas. Poursuis ta vie, je ne m'en mêlerai plus. Ce sera comme si je n'avais jamais existé.  
>- Mais...pourquoi ? Tu...tu avais promis de ne jamais me quitter, protestai-je d'une voix tremblante<br>- Les circonstances ont changé. C'est fini Bella, je pars. Et, une dernière chose, prend soin de toi...pour tes proches.  
>Il disparut. Je me réveillai en sursaut. Encore ce rêve ! Les larmes ne tardèrent pas à arriver, d'abord une puis toute une cascade. Parti, il était parti, il ne m'aimait plus et je ne voulais pas l'admettre ! Mais j'avais promis à Charlie de me reprendre, je comptais m'y mettre dès le lendemain. Une longue journée m'attendait ! <p>


	2. Se relever

_Se relever_

La matinée commença à peu près comme d'habitude. Je me préparai, montai dans ma camionnette et allai au lycée. Comme tous les matins, en me garant, je jetai un coup d'œil aux places habituellement réservées aux Cullen (au cas où) mais elles étaient vides, ce qui rouvrit la blessure de mon cœur que je m'étais jurée d'ignorer. Les larmes me vinrent aux yeux.  
>Ressaisis-toi Bella, tu as promis à Charlie de faire des efforts, me sermonnai-je en ravalant mes larmes.<br>Soucieuse de retrouver une attitude un minimum sociable, je saluai mes amis (s'ils me considéraient toujours comme telle).  
>- Salut Jess, salut Angela, salut Mike !<br>- Arizona ! T'es de retour ! s'exclama Mike, visiblement content de mon "retour"  
>- On dirait bien, lui répondis-je en avec un faible sourire.<br>Angela s'avança vers moi  
>- Je suis heureuse que tu ailles mieux, me confia-t-elle en me prenant dans ses bras.<br>- J'y travaille encore, c'est difficile, avouai-je  
>- Si tu as besoin de parler, je suis là, assura-t-elle.<br>Angela avait toujours été la plus compréhensive de tout le groupe. Je me rendis compte qu'elle m'avait manquée.  
>Jessica me toisa d'un regard désagréable puis s'en alla. Mike me dit de ne pas m'inquiéter, qu'elle avait beaucoup changé cette année.<br>- Et moi, tu me dis pas bonjour, me lança Tyler d'un ton faussement triste. Tu me déçois !  
>- Moi aussi tu m'as oublié, comment t'as pu faire ça, dit Ben en riant.<br>- Oh, excusez-moi, je ne vous avais pas vus, je suis contente de vous revoir aussi, vous m'avez manqué.

C'était l'heure d'aller en cours. J'avais anglais avec Angela (et Jessica). Ce jour-là, une nouvelle élève devait arriver. Comme tout le monde se connaissait, ce ne serait pas difficile de la remarquer. Je souris intérieurement en songeant qu'il y a un an et quelques mois, c'était moi à sa place. Elle était déjà devant la salle d'anglais lorsque nous arrivâmes, en grande conversation avec un groupe d'élèves de la classe, en particulier avec Tyler qui donnait l'impression de boire ses paroles. Elle était grande et de longs cheveux blonds dégringolaient jusque sur ses épaules. Elle avait des yeux d'un brun sombre, presque noir.  
>- Elle a vraiment l'air à l'aise ici, on dirait qu'elle a toujours été dans ce lycée, pouffa Angela.<br>- Oui, par rapport à moi quand je suis arrivée, c'est le jour et la nuit, répondis-je.  
>- Viens, on va lui souhaiter la bienvenue.<br>Nous nous approchâmes, tout le monde me dévisageait comme s'il pensait :  
>Tiens, la revoilà finalement ?<br>Angela se présenta en premier  
>- Salut, moi c'est Angela Weber et voici Isabella Swan, qui a emménagé l'année dernière.<br>- Bella, la corrigeai-je aussitôt, bienvenue à Forks  
>- Merci, moi c'est Lena. Je viens de Los Angeles.<p>

Lena et Angela commencèrent à bavarder alors que j'écoutais d'une oreille distraite, donnant mon avis sur telle ou telle chose sans prendre vraiment part à la conversation. A première vue, Lena semblait être quelqu'un de très extraverti, toujours avec le sourire et toujours de bonne humeur.  
>Elle se serait bien entendue avec Alice songeai-je non sans une vive douleur à la blessure qui me transperçait le cœur au souvenir de ma meilleure amie.<br>J'entendis Lena chuchoter à Angela  
>- Qu'est-ce qui est arrivée à Bella, elle paraît vraiment malheureuse.<br>- Hum...je crois que c'est à Bella de choisir si elle veut en parler ou pas, moi-même je ne suis pas au courant de toute l'histoire, lui répondit-elle.  
>- Pas la peine de chuchoter, vous pouvez parler à voix haute, intervins-je, j'ai traversé une période difficile, je ne m'en suis pas encore remise mais quand je serais prête je vous en parlerai c'est promis.<br>Et là, grand blanc bravo Bella, t'as le chic pour plomber l'ambiancemarmonnai-je pour moi-même.  
>Angela, voyant ma gêne, reprit la conversation en changeant de sujet puis il fut temps d'aller en cours.<p>

Lena passa toute la journée avec nous et Mike qui nous avait rejoint, ce qui nous permit de mieux la connaître. Mike était aux anges : le départ d'Edward lui avait laissé le champ libre pour tenter sa chance avec moi. Mais je le repoussais à chaque fois, exaspérée.  
>Au final, reprendre contact avec mes amis ne fut pas si difficile, même si la plupart du temps je restais à l'écart des conversations. Je commençais à reprendre le contrôle de mes sentiments mais tout n'était pas joué et mon cauchemar habituel me le rappela de façon bien douloureuse. Mais j'avais fait le premier pas vers la guérison et la bonne humeur communicative de Lena allait sûrement m'aider.<p> 


	3. De joyeuses retrouvailles

_De joyeuses retrouvailles_

Si tu rendais visite à Jacob ? me proposa Charlie un samedi matin alors qu'il partait pêcher. Cela fait un moment que tu ne l'as pas vu et Billy m'a dit qu'il voulait te voir mais qu'il n'osait pas.  
>Repensant à la promesse que j'avais faite à mon père, je répondis :<br>- Bonne idée, j'y vais tout de suite. Je t'appelle pour te dire quand je rentrerais.  
>- D'accord. Salue Billy de ma part.<br>- J'y penserai. Bonne journée !

Jacob était un ami d'enfance, il me tenait compagnie lorsque j'allais à Forks. Petits, nous étions toujours ensemble. Quand je suis arrivée à Forks, j'ai été heureuse de voir qu'il ne m'avait pas oubliée. Billy, son père, était le meilleur ami du mien. Billy et Jacob vivaient à la réserve de la Push. Ils avaient pris des nouvelles de moi les premières semaines de ma "dépression". Je m'en voulus de ne pas avoir pris le temps de passer les voir.  
>Je montai donc dans ma Chevrolet et me dirigeai vers la Push.<br>Lorsque j'arrivai, Jacob me serra dans ses bras.  
>- Coucou Bella, je suis content que tu te sois décidée à venir !<br>- Salut Jake, ça me fait plaisir de te voir.  
>- Tu es sûre que ça va ? Tu as vraiment mauvaise mine.<br>Aïe, mentir à Charlie, Angela, Lena et tous les autres avait été facile mais Jacob me connaissait par cœur, il m'était impossible de lui mentir. Je détournai donc astucieusement la conversation.  
>- Tu trouves ? Toi par contre tu as bien changé depuis cet été, tu as grandi de je ne sais combien de centimètres, tu fais au moins une tête de plus que moi !<br>- Oh, c'est sûrement parce que tu ne m'as pas vu depuis longtemps. Mais c'est vrai que j'ai pris quelques centimètres pendant les vacances.  
>Dire que Jacob avait changé était un euphémisme. Outre son incroyable poussée de croissance, il avait perdu les traits qui donnaient encore à son visage cet air enfantin et sa musculature s'était développée de façon impressionnante. Il était devenu très beau, il fallait l'avouer.<p>

Passionné de mécanique, il me montra sur quoi il travaillait actuellement. Nous discutâmes de tout et de rien pendant tout l'après-midi. Nous parlâmes des cours, de nos amis. Instinctivement, Jacob avait compris qu'il ne fallait pas mentionner les Cullen, et je l'en remerciais intérieurement. Il devait sûrement se douter que mon état était dû à ce qui m'était arrivé il y a quelques mois, il n'était pas dupe.  
>Alors qu'on était dans son garage en train de bavarder, trois garçons qui devaient être de l'âge de Jacob nous rejoignirent.<br>- Salut Jacob ! dit le premier, un grand brun avec les cheveux en bataille.  
>- Oh, tu es en bien charmante compagnie, plaisanta le second, brun lui aussi, mais les cheveux longs et attachés et le regard pétillant.<br>- 'est ta copine ? lui demanda le dernier, qui portait un manteau de cuir noir. Il avait un visage plutôt sérieux comparé à Jacob et aux deux autres.  
>- Non, ce n'est pas ma copine. Je vous présente Bella, une très bonne amie que je connais depuis que je suis petit. Bella, je te présente Quil, qui est celui aux cheveux attachés comme une fille, Embry, celui qui apparemment a laissé son sourire chez lui aujourd'hui et Paul, qui lui a visiblement égaré son peigne, annonça-t-il en riant. Ce sont des amis vivant à la Push eux aussi.<br>- Ravie de vous connaître, répondis-je, flattée qu'il me voie comme une "très bonne amie".  
>- Nous aussi. Mais, dis moi, c'est bien toi qui sortais avec un des Cullen ?, me demanda Paul, Edward je crois, non ?<br>La blessure à ma poitrine se manifesta, avec une douleur qui me coupa brutalement le souffle.  
>- Euh... arrivai-je juste à bredouiller.<br>Jacob vint à mon secours  
>- Je vois pas en quoi ça te regarde Paul, gronda-t-il<br>- Ok, ok, reste calme, tout va bien. Excuse-moi si je t'ai blessée, me dit-il penaud  
>- Non non ça ne fait rien, pas de souci, le rassurai-je, ayant repris mon souffle et peu désireuse que Jacob se fâche avec ses amis par ma faute.<br>Pendant ce temps, Embry, Paul et Quil échangeaient quelques mots à voix basse. A en juge par leurs regards en coin, Jacob et moi devions sûrement être le sujet de la conversation. Je décidai de faire plus connaissance avec eux. Entre deux plaisanteries douteuses, j'appris qu'ils connaissaient Jacob depuis toujours car eux aussi étaient Quileutes. Ils étudiaient aussi au lycée de la Push. Finalement, ils partirent, non sans lancer une petite remarque :  
>- On te laisse Jacob, on va faire un tour à Port Angeles. Amuse-toi bien avec ton "amie", dit Quil en insistant sur le mot "amie".<br>- Et ne faites pas trop de bêtises quand on sera parti, renchérit Paul.  
>- Bon bah...salut Bella, content de t'avoir connu, se contenta de dire Embry, et à la prochaine Jacob. Au fait Quil et Paul, je ne peux pas venir avec vous, je dois rentrer. J'ai...euh...des choses à faire.<br>- Sortez vite avant que je ne me mette en colère, plaisanta Jacob.  
>Une fois partis, nous reprîmes notre conversation là où elle s'était arrêtée. Je lui dis que ses amis étaient vraiment sympathiques, quoiqu'un peu gamins.<br>- Et encore, parfois ils sont pires. Mais Embry était plutôt bizarre aujourd'hui, ça fait une ou deux semaines qu'il est plutôt renfermé. Lui qui est toujours partant pour une petite sortie. Je me demande ce qu'il avait de si important à faire.  
>Nous continuâmes à discuter. Il était temps de rentrer, Charlie allait se demander où j'étais. Je saluai Jacob et sortis de son garage. Je saluai aussi Billy, qui était justement venu me prévenir que Charlie s'impatientait.<br>- Reviens quand tu veux, lança-Jacob qui m'avait accompagné.  
>- Ok, on se voit demain alors ?<br>- Je t'attendrai avec impatience !

Je rentrai chez moi. L'après-midi avait été super, Jacob était vraiment un très bon ami, il m'avait rendu le sourire. Il me tardait le lendemain. Le seul point noir avait été lorsque Paul avait mentionné Edward. En effet, celui-ci occupait encore mes pensées.  
>Comme prévu, Charlie m'attendait devant la porte.<br>- Je crois que tu me dois quelques explications sur ton retard, me dit-il sur un ton accusateur.  
>- Excuse-moi, j'étais avec Jake et je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. La prochaine fois je te préviendrais.<br>- Bon, le principal est que tu aies passé une bonne après-midi. Jacob est vraiment quelqu'un de sympathique et je crois qu'il t'aime bien.  
>Je ne répondis pas à cette dernière phrase lourde de sous-entendus. Pourquoi tout le monde voulait me voir avec Jacob ? Je préférai préparer le repas. Le reste de la soirée fut plutôt silencieux, comme d'habitude d'ailleurs.<p>

Je montai dans ma chambre, appelai ma mère pour prendre des nouvelles puis me couchai.  
>Avoir passé l'après-midi avec Jacob m'avait permis de me sentir mieux, il était amusant, gentil, enfin bref j'avais réussi à oublier ma tristesse grâce à lui. Mais maintenant que j'étais seule, elle était revenue, plus forte que jamais. Des larmes se mirent à couler, je ne cherchai pas à les retenir. Mon cœur était toujours déchiré par l'absence d'Edward. Je m'endormis, d'un sommeil agité mais plus calme que ce à quoi j'avais été habituée ces derniers mois, avec une certaine impatience, celle de voir Jacob le lendemain. <p>


	4. Le mot de trop

_Le mot de trop_

La journée suivante fut très agréable, Jacob était vraiment adorable. En sa présence, le vide causé par l'absence de l'amour de ma vie était plus supportable. Je ne l'avais pas oublié, je le laissais juste de côté, m'autorisant quelques accès de faiblesse lorsque je me retrouvais seule. Je ne ferais plus souffrir mes proches par mon comportement, je me l'étais promis. Au lycée, je passais plus de temps avec mes amis. Devant mon comportement, Jessica avait finalement décidé de me "pardonner", même si elle se permettait parfois quelques remarques douteuses.  
>Lena avait décidé d'organiser une soirée cinéma le soir même avec toute la bande (Angela, Jessica, Mike et moi.<br>- Allez Bella, viens, ça va être sympa, me supplia-t-elle après que je lui ai annoncé me refus.  
>- Non Lena, je ne me sens pas en état d'y aller. J'ai pas mal de devoirs en retard, il faut que je les fasse.<p>

Ce qui était en partie vrai. Je passais tout mon temps à La Push avec Jacob. Mais c'était surtout que je ne voulais pas sortir, je préférais rester seule. En effet, tous les mois environ une semaine avant une certaine date, je me mettais à broyer du noir. Tout le monde savait pourquoi : cette date était celle à laquelle les Cullen étaient partis. Cela me plongeait dans un chagrin inévitable. Aux alentours de cette date, je me terrais chez moi, sortant seulement pour aller en cours. Je n'allais même pas voir Jacob. Sortie cinéma ou pas, je ne manquerais pas cette date. La plaie de mon cœur saignait encore trop et je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de m'effondrer pendant la séance, terrassée par le chagrin.  
>- Mais il y aura tout le monde, tu ne peux pas manquer ça. On compte tous sur toi !<br>- En plus on va voir un film super romantique, tu vas voir, tu vas adorer. L'acteur principal est super craquant, il va te faire oublier Ed...  
>- Mais tu peux pas te taire Jessica ! la coupèrent Angela et Lena d'une même voix. Tu ne vois pas qu'elle en souffre encore ?<br>- Non ça va ne vous battez pas pour ça, elle ne savait pas, dis-je d'une petite voix. Je vais aux toilettes, je reviens.  
>- Tu es sûre que ça va Bella ? Tu es toute pâle.<br>Ca, c'était Angela qui s'inquiétait, du moins d'après ce que je pus en juger à la voix car ma vue se brouillait. Je sentais le malaise arriver.

Je me précipitai aux toilettes sans lui répondre. Je m'appuyais contre le mur, me laissais glisser au sol et laissais libre cours à mes sanglots. La blessure qui me tiraillait depuis ce matin s'ouvrit enfin et mon chagrin put exploser librement. Je n'avais jamais craqué autre part que chez moi.  
>J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir.<br>- Bella, tu es là ?, appela une voix que je reconnus de suite, c'était Angela.  
>- Mais où veux-tu qu'elle soit à part ici ! Elle a dit qu'elle allait aux toilettes, elle ne peut être qu'ici !<br>Lena et son bon sens, toujours au rendez-vous. A les entendre, j'essayais de calmer mes sanglots. Sans grand succès. Elles me trouvèrent et s'installèrent à côté de moi, chacune d'un côté.  
>- Chut, ça va aller, tout va s'arranger, essaya de me réconforter Angela.<br>- Je...veux...juste...qu'il...revienne, parvins-je à articuler entre deux sanglots.  
>- Je sais, mais il est parti et tu le sais. Tu dois continuer d'avancer, sois forte. On est là, on ne te laissera pas tomber quoi qu'il arrive. C'est une épreuve difficile mais tu vas t'en sortir. Ne fais pas attention à Jessica, c'est une vraie peste elle ne cherche qu'à faire du mal.<br>- Je ne sais pas qui c'est cet Edward, mais il ne vaut mieux pas que je le voie sinon ça va mal se passer, ragea Lena.  
>Curieusement, sa remarque me fit sourire, compte tenu de ce qu'il était. Je crois plutôt que ce serait pour elle que ça se passerait mal.<p>

Nous restâmes là un moment, silencieuses, Angela et Lena essayant juste de calmer mes sanglots du mieux qu'elles pouvaient. Finalement, je me calmais. J'avais les yeux rouges et la voix cassée d'avoir tant pleuré mais je me sentais soulagée.  
>- Merci d'être là pour moi les filles, vous êtes formidables. Allez au cinéma sans moi, je ne suis pas capable d'y aller ce soir.<br>- Euh...on n'y va pas finalement. Après la conduite de Jessica de tout à l'heure, on a décidé de ne pas sortir ce soir, avoua Lena.  
>- Ne vous privez pas pour moi, amusez-vous.<br>- Non, elle est allée trop loin, ça fait plusieurs fois qu'on le lui a fait remarquer mais elle continue. On lui fait juste comprendre. Mais par contre cette sortie cinéma tient toujours pour nous trois quand tu te sentiras prête, assura Angela.  
>- Je vais rentrer chez moi, j'ai besoin d'être seule ce soir.<br>- Mais on est que l'après-midi, tu vas sécher ?  
>- Oui, vous direz aux professeurs que je ne me sentais pas bien et que je suis rentrée chez moi.<br>-D'accord, mais promets-nous de nous appeler si tu as besoin de parler, me dit Angela.  
>- Je pense que ça devrait aller, mentis-je, la crise est passée. Je vous laisse, merci d'avoir été là. A demain.<br>- A demain Bella. Et pense au coup de fil, me rappela Lena.  
>Je les enlaçais tour à tour et sortis. Non je ne voulais pas me retrouver seule mais l'unique personne qui aurait pu me consoler était justement celle pour qui je souffrais, et je ne voulais pas inquiéter mes amies.<p>

Arrivée chez moi, je me précipitais dans ma chambre et me jetais sur mon lit. Ayant épuisé mon stock de larmes pour au moins trois-quatre heures, je restais allongée, les yeux posés sur la fenêtre mais le regard dans le vague, laissant mes pensées vagabonder. 


	5. Un incident non sans conséquences

_Un incident non sans conséquences_

Soudain, je pris une décision : je sortis de la maison et montai dans ma camionnette. Je pris la route en direction de La Push car je savais que Jacob n'avait pas cours. J'avais besoin de le voir. En route, je réfléchissais : l'amitié d'Angela et de Lena comptait beaucoup pour moi, j'appréciais beaucoup qu'elles soient là quand je n'étais pas bien. Je détestais leur cacher la vérité sur Edward, je détestais ne pas pouvoir me confier entièrement à elles parce que je n'avais pas le droit de trahir les Cullen. Comment leur dire que l'unique personne que je n'ai jamais aimée avait juré de rester à mes côtés pour l'éternité, et que pour lui le mot éternité était au sens propre ? Comment leur dire que tous mes projets d'avenir avaient été centrés autour de lui et que je ne pouvais pas avancer sans lui ?

Le temps de ces rêveries, j'étais déjà à La Push et deux coups tapés à ma fenêtre me tirèrent de mes pensées.  
>- Jake ! Tu m'as fait super peur !, m'exclamais-je.<br>- Oups, désolé, s'excusa-t-il en me gratifiant d'un sourire éclatant.  
>- Pas grave, j'étais en train de penser, lui répondis-je.<br>- Comment ça va ? me demanda-t-il  
>- Ça va. Et toi ?<br>- Pareil. Tu n'as pas cours ?  
>- Euh...pas cet après-midi, essayais-je de mentir<br>- Ah, d'accord, répondit-il peu convaincu mais visiblement ravi de ma présence. On va faire un tour dans les bois ?  
>- Je te suis.<p>

La bonne humeur de Jacob était contagieuse et je me surpris à sourire à ses blagues. Je pus remarquer qu'il avait encore grandi, il faisait maintenant au moins une tête de plus que moi.  
>- Jake, tu me diras quand tu auras décidé d'arrêter de grandir, je me sens naine à côté de toi, plaisantai-je.<br>- Oh, pardonnez-moi mademoiselle Swan si ma taille ne vous convient pas, répliqua-t-il en entrant dans mon jeu. Je vous promet de tout faire pour rétrécir et arriver à votre taille de naine.  
>Je lui répondis en lui tirant la langue et nous éclatâmes de rire. Nos rires résonnèrent dans la forêt silencieuse.<br>Pendant que nous marchions, je l'observais. Il n'était plus celui que j'avais connu en arrivant à Forks, il avait mûri et changé. Sa chevelure couleur ébène était magnifique, on pouvait deviner une puissante musculature sous son T-Shirt. Cet après-midi avec lui était magique, la forêt arborait une végétation splendide, du vert émeraude au vert anis en passant par le vert olive. C'était superbe.  
>Avec lui, c'était comme si je retrouvais la partie de moi-même qui me manquait. Jacob me tenait la main et m'aidait souvent à passer à certains endroits à cause des nombreux branchages qui jonchaient le sol. Notre complicité était vraiment forte en cet après-midi et j'avais le pressentiment que rien ne serait plus pareil entre nous<p>

Soudain, je trébuchais sur une racine (chose très ordinaire dans mon cas) et Jacob, essayant de me retenir, fut entraîné dans ma chute. Nous nous retrouvâmes par terre, moi sur lui. Nous fûmes pris d'un fou rire puis lorsque le calme revint, un silence pesant s'installa, on n'entendait plus que le souffle du vent dans les arbres.

Nos regards s'accrochèrent, je plongeai le mien dans les prunelles couleur onyx de Jacob. Il attrapa une mèche de mes cheveux et joua avec, sans détourner son regard du mien. Je me sentis rougir et il dut ressentir ma gêne car il me repoussa gentiment en plaisantant.  
>- Ouille Bella, tu es lourde ! Et apprend à lever les pieds quand tu marches !<br>- Toujours aussi délicat Jake, j'apprécie.  
>- Tout le plaisir est pour moi ma chère. Chez les Black la délicatesse est héréditaire, déclara-t-il d'un ton faussement sérieux.<br>- Alors ça a dû sauter une génération dans ton cas, raillai-je en me relevant.  
>- Très drôle, allez, on continue notre promenade ?<br>- Pas de souci, on est reparti !  
>De nous deux, aucun n'osait regarder l'autre, sûrement par crainte de découvrir ce qu'il lirait sur son visage. Heureusement, Jake ne voulant pas gâcher la fin de la promenade relança la conversation. Il me regarda et m'assura :<br>- Ne t'inquiète pas, notre petite "chute" de tout à l'heure ne signifie rien pour moi alors détend-toi, oublie tout ça et souris, t'as l'air bizarre.  
>Pourtant, au moment où il prononça ces paroles, je vis son visage se fermer imperceptiblement.<br>Je l'avais sûrement vexé par mon attitude alors je décidai que c'était à mon tour de le faire rire. Nous parlâmes de ma vie chez ma mère, de mon arrivée à Forks, de mes amis et lui me parla de ses deux sœurs Rachel et Rebecca dont il ne me restait que de vagues souvenirs. Lorsqu'il évoqua sa mère, décédée il y a quelques années, sa gorge se noua et je posai une main sur son bras pour le réconforter.  
>Le jour commençait à décliner, il était temps de rentrer sinon Charlie allait s'inquiéter. C'est à contrecœur que nous rebroussâmes chemin pour revenir à la Push, abandonnant notre forêt pleine de charme et de souvenirs, témoin d'un après-midi magique passé avec mon confident.<p>

Nous rentrâmes chez Jacob et Charlie était déjà là, avec Billy. Apparemment, celui-ci l'avait déjà informé de ma présence chez lui. Mon père me regardait d'un air plutôt sévère, je sentais le sermon approcher. Il me dit de monter dans sa voiture et que je récupèrerais mon véhicule le lendemain. Je dis au revoir à Billy et Jacob et obéis à mon père. J'eus effectivement droit au sermon attendu pour avoir séché les cours et pour ne pas lui avoir dit où j'étais. Ne voulant pas lui mentir, je lui expliquais mon coup de blues du matin et son visage se radoucit, il avait compris. Au fond, il était ravi que je m'entende si bien avec Jacob, j'en étais sûre et il avait mal pris mon retard de ce soir juste par principe. Le reste de la soirée se déroula dans le calme, nous mangeâmes en silence et je me bornais juste à répondre aux quelques questions que Charlie me posait.

J'allais me coucher, maussade. En effet, la bonne humeur ambiante de Jacob s'étant dissipée, je ressentais les effets de ma tristesse habituelle avec en plus celle de ce jour malheureusement si particulier : cela faisait sept mois jour pour jour que les Cullen étaient partis.  
>Cette nuit-là, mon cauchemar fut d'une rare violence et je me réveillai en hurlant. Cette fois-ci, Jacob était dans mon rêve mais je ne me rappelais plus pourquoi. Je me mis à pleurer puis le sommeil me surprit et je me rendormis d'un sommeil lourd.<p>

Le lendemain, dans la cuisine, je retrouvais les clés de ma camionnette posées sur un un petit mot griffonné à la hâte :  
>Je t'ai ramené ta camionnette, passe une bonne journée.<br>P.S : Ne vas SURTOUT pas dans la forêt, deux randonneurs ont été tués en fin de soirée.  
>A ce soir,<br>Charlie.


	6. Sortie entre amis

_Sortie entre amis_

Les semaines suivantes, tout Forks ne parlait plus que des deux randonneurs qui avaient été tués. A ces deux morts s'ajouta une une disparition, celle d'un couple vivant à proximité de la forêt. Un climat de peur commença à se répandre sur la ville et personne n'osait retourner dans les bois hormis les Quileutes qui, eux, estimaient ne rien craindre. Charlie organisait des recherches dans l'espoir de retrouver les deux disparus et peut-être arrêter le tueur. Je m'inquiétais pour lui car personne ne savait ce qui se cachait dans les bois.

Lena restait désormais avec Angela et moi et Jessica se montrait de plus en plus hostile avec nous et nous toisait d'un regard plein de mépris car elle n'appréciait pas mon retour et le fait que Mike me reparle et qu'il se soit beaucoup rapproché de Lena (tiens, il m'a finalement oublié ?). Jessica voulait absolument être le centre d'attention mais nous l'ignorions malgré ses remarques blessantes.  
>Je revivais peu à peu grâce à mes amis et en particulier grâce à Jacob. Je passais de plus en plus de temps avec lui à La Push ou chez moi et nous parlions beaucoup de tout, de rien mais jamais du sujet qui me détruisait. Il savait ce qui n'allait pas d'un seul regard, me prenait dans ses bras et je pleurais. Ni lui ni moi ne disions un mot, ce dont je le remerciais intérieurement, jusqu'à ce que la crise fût passée. Elle ne durait jamais bien longtemps car je sentais qu'il s'inquiétait pour moi, qu'il en souffrait et cela m'était intolérable. Il savait toujours quoi faire pour moi.<p>

Un jour, alors que nous étions chez lui en train de travailler, mon téléphone sonna : c'était Mike qui m'appelait  
>- Coucou Bella, ce soir Angela, Lena et moi allons à Port Angeles faire une petite sortie entre amis donc on compte sur toi pour venir.<br>- Euh, ça ne va pas être possible j'ai prévu de rester avec un ami ce soir. Désolée, m'excusai-je.  
>Silence au bout du fil. Puis :<br>- Dis-lui de venir aussi, ça pourrait être sympa !  
>- Attend je lui demande puis je te rappelle.<br>Etrange qu'il me propose d'emmener un ami, lui d'habitude si jaloux en ce qui concernait mes fréquentations.  
>Je me tournai vers Jacob et lui proposai de sortir avec mes amis.<br>- Pourquoi pas ? Après tout, tu as rencontré mes amis donc il faut bien que je fasse connaissance avec les tiens, ça pourrait être amusant, s'enthousiasma-t-il.  
>Je rappelai Mike et lui confirmai que nous viendrions.<p>

Nous partîmes pour Port Angeles, direction le centre-ville. Une sortie entre amis, rien de mieux pour chasser mes idées noires ! Jacob me demanda de lui parler de mes amis, pour les connaître un peu avant d'arriver donc je lui parlai de Lena et de son irrépressible optimisme, d'Angela toujours présente pour ses amis avec les bonnes paroles, de Ben qui tentait désespérément de se rapprocher d'Angela, de Tyler, le comique de service et pour finir, je lui parlai de Mike légèrement collant.  
>- Mm...je sens que je ne vais pas vraiment l'apprécier, avoua-t-il.<br>- Serais-tu jaloux Jake ?  
>- Moi, jaloux ? Mais que vas-tu t'imaginer, je sais que tu as de l'imagination mais quand même ! se défendit-il. C'est juste que les gens collants m'agacent.<br>Il se concentra sur la route et ne dit plus un mot. Je regrettais ce que je lui avait dit et ne pensais pas qu'il le prendrait aussi mal. Je sentis un regard posé sur moi, c'était Jacob qui me fixait alors je le fixai à mon tour. Il me sourit, je lui rendis son sourire puis, sentant le rouge me monter aux joues, je détournai vivement la tête. Nous étions arrivés, toute la bande était là et nous attendait sauf Tyler qui s'était désisté au dernier moment, préférant sortir avec Jessica. En sortant de la voiture, une chose me surprit : Mike était juste à côté de Lena et la tenait par la taille. Apparemment, celle-ci avait oublié de me tenir au courant de certaines choses, elle qui était d'habitude si enthousiaste à la moindre bonne nouvelle. Je saluai tout le monde et leur présentai Jacob qui fut plutôt bien accueilli.

A l'unanimité, nous décidâmes d'aller au cinéma puis d'aller manger quelque chose en ville. Pendant le trajet, Jacob, Mike et Ben discutaient entre eux.  
>- Pfff, souffla Lena, ils vont sûrement parler de voitures ou de foot.<br>- Exactement, en même temps les garçons sont tous les mêmes, dis-je en riant.  
>- Je confirme, le deux grands sujets de conversation des garçons sont les voitures et le foot et les filles à l'occasion, confirma Angela.<br>En vérité, il n'y en avait qu'un seul qui n'était comme personne et mon cœur se serra en pensant à lui. Mais je devais me reprendre, je n'allais pas laisser mes idées noires ruiner la soirée qui se préparait !  
>Arrivés au cinéma, il fallut choisir le film. Finalement, nous choisîmes une comédie et je fus soulagée d'avoir échappé au film romantique dont Lena regardait l'affiche avec envie. Une fois dans la salle, je m'installai entre Jacob et Lena et Mike s'assit lui aussi à côté d'elle. Le film avait commencé depuis peu quand soudain, je sentis quelqu'un me prendre la main. C'était Jacob mais je ne protestai pas car avec lui, il n'y avait jamais de sous-entendus, notre amitié était comme ça. Angela s'assit à côté de Jacob et Eric à côté d'elle. Jacob ne me lâcha pas la main de tout le film et je n'osais plus bouger. De l'autre côté, Lena et Mike ne semblaient pas vraiment intéressés par le film. J'étais vraiment heureuse pour eux, ils allaient vraiment bien ensemble et au moins, Mike avait renoncé à moi.<p>

Quand le film fut fini et que les lumières furent rallumées, les deux tourtereaux ne s'attardèrent pas dans la salle et sortirent. Jacob ne lâcha pas ma main de suite et je dus lui rappeler que toute la bande nous attendait dehors et que la patience n'était pas leur point fort.  
>- Oh... excuse-moi Bella, euh... j'avais la tête ailleurs, essaya-t-il d'expliquer en rougissant.<br>- Mais ne fais pas cette tête, tu n'as pas commis de crime, dis-je en riant, mais on doit se dépêcher, de là je vois déjà Lena en train de taper du pied.  
>La réaction de Jacob m'avait troublée, je n'avais pas compris sa gêne, lui qui avait l'habitude de me prendre la main lors de nos promenades. J'avais l'impression que notre relation avait changé, de façon presque imperceptible mais elle avait changé. Sans savoir comment l'expliquer, je ne regardais plus Jacob de la même façon.<br>Devant le cinéma, Lena et Mike nous attendaient et avaient commencé à perdre patience.  
>- Enfin vous voilà, on a failli appeler la police, s'esclaffa-t-elle. Bon, si nous allions acheter des sandwichs, ça vous tente ?<br>- Mon ange, tu n'as vraiment que des bonnes idées, lui répondit Mike.  
>Jacob et moi nous regardâmes discrètement en affichant une fausse mine dégoûtée en entendant Mike. Le romantisme, c'est mignon mais poussé à l'extrême c'est ridicule !<p>

Nous finîmes par accepter l'idée de Lena.  
>Après avoir mangé, nous marchâmes encore un peu dans la ville. Mike avait passé son bras sur les épaules de Lena et lui murmurait à l'oreille, sûrement des mots d'amour vu le sourire béat qu'affichait mon amie. Ils étaient tellement amusants ces deux-là !<br>Ben discutait avec Angela qui paraissait ravie qu'il lui parle.

La nuit était plutôt froide, je frissonnai et Jacob qui me vit passa son bras sur mon épaule, comme Mike l'avait fait avec Lena. Celle-ci me lança un regard impressionné et qui voulait dire "il va falloir que tu me racontes tout ça".  
>Arrivés aux voitures, je saluai toute la bande puis Lena et Angela me prirent à part pour me parler pendant que les garçons bavardaient.<br>- Il se passe quoi entre Jacob et toi ? Vous êtes vraiment proches !  
>- Absolument rien, me défendis-je, nous sommes juste très bons amis et c'est tout.<br>- Non, quand je dis "vraiment proches" c'est que vous avez l'air d'un couple, on croirait que vous êtes ensemble.  
>- Il n'y a strictement rien entre nous, je vous le jure, sinon je vous en aurais parlé, commençai-je à m'emporter.<br>- Je te crois mais à la manière dont il te regarde, tu ne lui es pas indifférente. Pense à tout ça, tu ne vas pas attendre Ed..., oups désolé... enfin tu ne vas pas rester seule toute ta vie.  
>- Lena a raison, Jacob te dévore des yeux, il t'aime ça se voit, approuva Angela.<br>- Et toi, au lieu de me donner des conseils, si tu allais voir Ben pour lui dire ce que tu ressens, répliquai-je ironiquement.  
>- Mais...euh... ce n'est pas la même chose, se défendit-elle.<br>- Voilà, c'est différent :Ben et toi vous vous aimez mais vous n'osez pas vous l'avouer. Jacob et moi sommes juste amis, ça s'arrête là.  
>- Ok, on te croit, se résigna Lena, non sans lancer un petit regard malicieux à Angela. Mike m'attend, on se revoit en cours.<p>

-Au revoir Jacob, ravie de t'avoir connue, lui lança-t-elle après que nous ayions rejoint les garçons.  
>- Moi aussi, la soirée était super, lancèrent Ben et Angela en même temps<br>- De même Lena. J'ai beaucoup apprécié cette soirée avec vous, répondit-il.  
>- Au fait, si tu veux sortir faire un tour de moto, j'ai la mienne dans mon garage, on pourra faire quelques courses si tu n'as pas peur de perdre, lui proposa Mike.<br>- Pas de souci, c'est plutôt toi qui vas perdre. Allez, à bientôt !  
>Dans la voiture, Jacob parla peu, même pas du tout. Une sorte de gêne s'était installée entre nous deux, nous n'osions plus nous regarder en face.<p>

Il me raccompagna chez moi et au moment de lui dire au revoir, il m'embrassa au coin des lèvres. Gênée et surprise, je pus à peine lui dire au revoir d'une petite voix et rentrai chez moi. J' avais reçu un message d'Angela, Ben lui avait finalement demandé d'aller à un concert et elle avait accepté. Je souris : Lena et moi nous trompions rarement sur ce genre de choses.  
>Cette nuit-là, mon cauchemar redoubla de violence et dans mes rêves, mon Apollon me poursuivait, ses prunelles rendues noires par la soif. Je trébuchai sur quelque chose et me retrouvai à terre. Il me rattrapa en quelques secondes et...je me réveillai en sursaut, étouffant un cri de terreur. Mais épuisée, je me rendormis assez rapidement d'un sommeil sans rêve. <p>


	7. Ahl'amour

_Ah...l'amour_

Après la sortie à Port Angeles, nous sortîmes souvent et Jacob avait définitivement intégré notre bande. J'en regrettais presque d'avoir coupé les ponts avec eux lorsque je sortais avec...enfin avec Lui. Tyler, qui depuis plusieurs semaines guettait mon comportement, m'avait demandé de sortir avec lui. Ce que j'avais refusé malgré les protestations de Lena qui pensait que cela me rendrait heureuse. Mais je ne me sentais pas prête à retomber amoureuse, ma blessure était encore trop récente et n'avait pas totalement cicatrisé.

Un jour, elle me dit :  
>- Allez Bella, Tyler est quelqu'un de sympa, je suis sûre que vous formeriez un beau couple. Et puis, ajouta-t-elle, tu ne vas pas rester seule toute ta vie parce qu'un crétin t'a...<br>- Stop, la coupai-je, pressentant ce qu'elle allait dire et sentant les larmes poindre. Je sais que je devrais tenter d'être heureuse, or je n'y arrive pas. C'est comme...c'est comme s'il manquait une partie de moi-même, comme si elle s'était évanouie avec l'être auquel je tenais le plus. Alors comprend-moi. Et s'il est parti..., hésitai-je non sans un vif élancement dans la poitrine, c'est entièrement ma faute. Je n'ai pas su le garder près de moi. Donc je ne sortirai pas avec Tyler car de toute façon, il ne me plaît pas. De plus, il me semble qu'il plaît beaucoup à Jessica.  
>La chose à ne pas dire. Lena et son franc-parler dans toute sa splendeur explosèrent :<br>- Mais on s'en moque de Jessica ! Elle est hautaine, méprisante et elle nous déteste, elle ne mérite pas d'avoir un copain.  
>- Moi je m'en moque de plaire à Tyler ! lui répondis-je sur le même ton.<br>Surprise de ma réflexion, elle ne dit plus rien.  
>- Excusez-moi de vous déranger, intervint Angela, mais je crois que Bella a raison, elle ne va pas sortir avec quelqu'un qu'elle n'aime pas. Laisse-lui le temps de se remettre.<br>Je remerciai Angela et Lena, désirant se rattraper, proposa une soirée entre filles.  
>- Euh...désolée mais je dois voir Jacob ce soir, m'excusai-je.<br>- Ah...bon d'accord, dit Angela, non sans lancer à Lena un sourire entendu.

Ce jour-là était la dernière journée avant les vacances donc Mike, Lena, Angela,Ben et moi n'allâmes pas en cours, préférant profiter du bel après-midi ensoleillé qui s'offrait à nous ( le soleil se faisait si rare à Forks ). Assis dans le parc du lycée, nous discutions et faisions nos projets pour les vacances. Nous programmâmes des sorties cinéma, en ville, ... . Je décidai de réserver quelques jours pour être seule avec Jacob car cela faisait un moment que l'on ne s'était pas vu rien que tous les deux à cause des examens qui approchaient pour lui. Nous nous parlions tous les soirs au téléphone, il me donnait des nouvelles de ses amis, il me parlait de la vie à la réserve. Apparemment, Jared s'était disputé avec Jacob, Paul et Quil et ne venait plus en cours, préférant rester avec Sam Uley, le Quileute qui m'avait retrouvée dans la forêt le jour où Edward m'avait abandonnée. A part cela, il me disait souvent que je lui manquais, qu'il lui tardait de me voir,... Tout cela me mettait mal à l'aise.

L'approche des vacances, la perspective de revoir Jacob et de sortir avec mes amis me rendait joyeuse, j'arrivais petit à petit à mettre ma douleur et ma peine de côté, sans jamais la faire disparaître totalement car l'impression de vide que j'avais ne m'avais pas quittée. Je profitais quand même d'avoir repris contact avec mes amis et je m'en voulais un peu d'avoir pu leur tourner le dos quand je sortais avec mon vampire.

Un coup de coude de la part de Lena me tira de ma réflexion et me montra Ben qui avait pris Angela à part et lui murmurait quelque chose à l'oreille.  
>- Ces deux-là vont finir ensemble avant la fin de la journée, pouffa Lena*<br>- C'est bien parti pour. En même temps, cela fait un moment qu'ils se tournent autour sans oser s'avouer leurs sentiments.  
>- Hé les filles, ça suffit les complots, nous interrompit Mike en surgissant brusquement derrière nous, vous parlez de quoi ?<br>- De quelque chose de beaucoup trop compliqué pour toi, lui répondis-je en lui tirant la langue.  
>- Dommage pour toi mon cœur, les conversations de filles, c'est sacré, renchérit Lena.<br>- Je me tais, je ne cherche plus à comprendre. Regardez les tourtereaux qui reviennent main dans la main, dit-il en désignant Angela et Ben. Arizona tu es, il me semble, la seule célibataire de la bande. Il faut remédier à ça rapidement.  
>Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux, cela m'avait fait repenser à ma conversation de tout à l'heure avec Lena. Il dut s'apercevoir de sa gaffe car il détourna le regard.<br>Sa gaffe lui valut une tape sur la tête de la part de sa petite amie, ce qui déclencha bien évidemment nos rires, renforcés par les bougonnements d'un Mike vexé.  
>Entre temps, Ben et Angela nous avaient rejoint et furent salués par une salve d'applaudissements de notre part. Notre amie ne put que nous adresser un sourire gêné et Ben semblait rayonnant. Ils étaient trop craquants ces deux-là !<p>

Il fallut ensuite rentrer chez nous. Après s'être dit au revoir, promis de s'appeler, chacun rentra chez lui. Quel super après-midi nous avions passé !  
>J'appelai ma mère pour prendre quelques nouvelles :<br>- Coucou ma belle, comment vas-tu ? me demanda-t-elle de sa voix enjouée.  
>- Bien bien. Et toi, comment vas-tu ? Et Phil ?<br>- Nous allons bien. L'équipe de base-ball de Phil fait beaucoup de déplacements, on n'est jamais à la maison. J'en profite pour découvrir de nouveaux endroits et de nouvelles personnes.  
>- C'est super, j'espère que tu es heureuse.<br>- Plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Mais, tu es sûre que tout vas bien ? Tes ... soucis se sont arrangés ?  
>- Je fais aller. Disons que mes amis sont formidables, ils sont toujours là en cas de coup dur donc tout va bien. Je t'aime maman, embrasse Phil de ma part.<br>- Je t'aime ma belle.  
>J'étais contente que ma mère ait pu voyager avec Phil, lorsque j'habitais encore avec elle, elle était malheureuse d'être loin de lui. Je savais que maintenant elle était heureuse. Mais son inquiétude permanente à mon sujet était oppressante, même si tout était de ma faute. Mon comportement de ces derniers mois l'avait rendue folle d'inquiétude, elle avait appelé Charlie tous les soirs pendant deux ou trois mois pour prendre de mes nouvelles. Je me sentais un peu coupable de mon comportement.<br>Je raccrochai, posai mon téléphone sur mon lit et m'installai à mon bureau pour faire mes devoirs. La sonnerie de mon téléphone interrompit mon travail. Je me levai d'un bond, me précipitai vers mon lit et...m'affalai par terre après m'être pris les pieds dans le tapis de ma chambre. Le temps de me relever et de me traîner péniblement jusqu'à mon lit, mon téléphone s'était tu. J'avais manqué un appel de Jacob, il m'avait laissé un message sur mon répondeur :  
>Bella, rappelle-moi c'est important.<br>Sa voix inquiète me surprit. J'effaçai le message quand j'en reçus un autre, toujours de mon ami :  
>Bella, Paul et Quil se comportent comme Embry, ils ne me parlent plus et Sam me regarde comme si j'étais le suivant. Je suis inquiet, rappelle-moi vite. Bisous.<p>

* : dans ma fic, Ben et Angela ne sont jamais sortis ensemble avant ce chapitre


	8. Làhaut, sur les falaises

_Là-haut sur les falaises_

Les messages de Jacob m'avaient inquiétée, je devais l'appeler immédiatement. Malheureusement l'heure tardive m'en dissuada; vu mes difficultés à dormir ces derniers mois, il valait mieux que je me couche rapidement. Une fois dans mon lit, un sentiment d'inquiétude m'étreignit le cœur et ne me quitta pas, s'ajoutant à la plaie inguérissable que je supportais depuis un moment. Je sombrai dans un sommeil agité, empli de visions cauchemardesques : j'étais poursuivie par Sam et toute sa bande, accompagnée de Jacob. Pour une obscure raison, ils voulaient m'attraper. Je trébuchai sur une pierre et tombai sur le ventre. Au moment où je me retournai, Edward apparut et me tendit une main amicale pour m'aider à me relever. Je l'acceptai, heureuse et soulagée de le retrouver. Il me serra dans ses bras.  
>- Edward, j'ai peur. Jacob a changé, il me veut du mal.<br>- Ne t'inquiète pas ma Bella, je ne vais pas le laisser te faire du mal, susurra-t-il à mon oreille.  
>Le ton de sa voix me fit peur et je tentai de reculer. Malheureusement, il resserra son emprise sur mes bras, sa bouche s'étira en un sourire cruel et ses yeux prirent une couleur onyx causée par la soif.<br>- Ne t'inquiète pas, répéta-t-il, je ne laisserai pas cette bande de sauvages te faire le moindre mal. Avec moi cela devrait se passer assez vite.  
>Il approcha ses dents de mon cou quand Jacob et ses "amis" arrivèrent. Curieusement, Edward s'enfuit en rageant, ce qui permit à la bande de Sam de s'approcher. Jacob s'élança, prêt à me sauter dessus, une lame brillante à la main. Je le suppliai mais rien n''y fit. Il bondit...<br>...et je me réveillai en sursaut, étouffant un cri de terreur. Cette histoire avec Sam me rendait nerveuse, je me faisais du souci pour Jake.  
>Tout va bien, Sam est juste un peu bizarre, Quil, Paul et Embry ne parlent plus à Jacob à cause d'une dispute et puis c'est tout. Je le verrai demain et tout sera arrangé.<br>Tout cela n'était qu'un moyen d'essayer de me rassurer mais ce sentiment d'inquiétude qui m'avait pris dans la soirée m'opprimait toujours. Mais le sommeil fut plus fort et je m'endormis, sans qu'aucun mauvais rêve ne vienne me déranger.

Le lendemain justement, j'avais promis à Jacob de le rejoindre près des falaises pour un petit pique-nique car la vue y était superbe. Je m'empressai d'y aller, préférant arriver avec de l'avance pour profiter seule quelques instants du beau panorama qui s'offrait à mes yeux.

Arrivée aux falaises, je m'approchai du bord pour observer les vagues qui venaient se fracasser contre les rochers. Je fus prise de vertiges et je vacillai. Je faillis tomber quand deux bras musclés à la peau cuivrée me retinrent.  
>- Oulà, reste avec moi, rit une voix que je reconnaîtrais entre mille.<br>Je me jetai dans ses bras.  
>- Heureusement que tu es là, je crois que sinon j'aurai fait une belle chute. Merci.<br>- Mais de rien, c'est tout à fait normal. Tu étais si désespérée de me voir que la chute te semblait la meilleure solution ? me taquina-t-il  
>- Non, tu sais bien que non ! protestai-je vivement. Il ne me tardait qu'une chose, de me retrouver avec toi.<br>En prononçant ces mots, je sentis que mon visage avait sûrement viré au rouge pivoine et je me dégageai de son étreinte.  
>- Hé, je plaisantais, le prend pas comme ça. Bon, commença-t-il pour changer de sujet, on s'installe ?<p>

Nous approchâmes de la falaise pour s'asseoir au bord et installâmes nos affaires. Je me montrai un peu réticente car je craignais de tomber une nouvelle fois. Jacob m'assura que je ne risquais rien avec lui et me jura qu'il ne laisserait rien de mal m'arriver. Cela me fit songer au rêve que j'avais fait et au fait que la dernière personne qui m'avait fait cette promesse n'était autre que mon Apollon qui m'avait mortellement et définitivement blessée. Une ombre dût voiler mon regard car Jacob lança une petite blague pour me faire rire. Il réussit car j'éclatai de rire, presque immédiatement suivie par son rire.

Nous restâmes un moment silencieux, contemplant la mer qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Ma main était appuyée sur le sol et celle de Jacob se posa délicatement sur la mienne. Surprise et un peu gênée, je n'osai pas le regarder. Le silence se fit pesant quand un éclat de rire que je reconnus comme étant celui de Ben nous tira de notre mutisme. Il était en compagnie d'Angela, à une vingtaine de mètres de nous.  
>Sûrement un rendez-vous en amoureux songeai-je.<p>

Angela nous adressa un grand signe de la main, un sourire radieux aux lèvres. Ben et elle paraissaient être vraiment heureux tous les deux, j'étais bien contente qu'ils se soient enfin déclarés leur flamme. En les voyant s'approcher de nous, Jacob retira vivement sa main de la mienne. Ils nous rejoignirent pour déjeuner et passer le reste de l'après-midi avec nous. La discussion porta essentiellement sur les disparitions qui avaient eu lieu dans Forks. Mon père avait retrouvé les cadavres des personnes disparues mais c'était tout ce qu'il s'était borné à me révéler. Jacob avait ajouté que les gardes forestiers de la Push avaient organisé des recherches pour retrouver le meurtrier mais sans aucun résultat. Nous parlâmes ensuite de cours, de musiques, des nouveautés au cinéma et de diverses autres choses, entre deux blagues pas drôles lancées tour à tour par Ben et Jacob.  
>- Lena voudrait faire une journée shopping à Port Angeles, ça t'intéresse ? me proposa Angela tandis que les garçons entamaient un débat animé sur le football.<br>- Mais je déteste le shopping, protestai-je, il est hors de question que je mette les pieds dans un magasin.  
>- Moi aussi, me rassura-t-elle, mais on pourra toujours faire un tour à la bibliothèque et elle sera obligée de nous suivre<br>- Bon dans ce cas-là j'accepte, cédai-je.  
>- Chouette, ça va être super, se réjouit-elle.<p>

Ben se leva, s'approcha d'Angela et moi et dit :  
>- Mon cœur, on va y aller, on va manquer notre film.<br>- Ah oui c'est vrai, il faut qu'on vous laisse, s'excusa-t-elle, on sort en amoureux ce soir.  
>- Allez-y les tourtereaux, on ne voudrait pas que vous soyiez en retard par notre faute, se moqua-t-il gentiment.<br>- Tu verras Jacob, quand tu auras ta petite amie si tu apprécieras d'arriver en retard à une sortie en amoureux, se vengea Eric.  
>- Comme ce n'est pas prêt d'arriver, je ne vais pas pouvoir expérimenter, répliqua-t-il.<br>- Ne sois pas si pessimiste ! lancèrent Angela, Ben et moi en chœur.  
>Jacob prit sa mine boudeuse et nous tourna le dos. Faussement vexé, le couple s'en alla, non sans lancer une petite remarque à Jacob, qu'il ne releva pas, pour le taquiner.<p>

Une fois partis, Jacob reprit une attitude normale et reposa sa main sur la mienne. Son geste me fit tressaillir sous l'effet de la surprise. En dépit de ma gêne, je décidai d'éclaircir avec lui le mystère de Sam et de ses "disciples". Je me lançai :  
>- Dis-moi Jake, que se passe-t-il avec Sam Uley et tes amis ? Quand j'ai entendu ta voix au téléphone hier, tu paraissais vraiment inquiet.<br>- Il trafique des choses pas nettes, je le sens. Et il a réussi a mettre Quil, Embry et Paul de son côté  
>- Mais ça s'est passé comment ?<br>Il prit une pierre dans sa main et commença à jouer avec, signe d'une nervosité croissante.  
>- Ça a commencé par Embry . Il est subitement devenu agressif envers tout le monde, il s'est isolé et n'est plus allé en cours. Un jour, on l'a vu avec Sam et il ne l'a plus quitté depuis. Ça a ensuite été le tour de Paul et Embry, à quelques jours d'écart. Maintenant, ils se pavanent dans Forks, affichant un air de suffisance. Ils m'agacent à un point inimaginable !<br>De rage, il lança sa pierre de toutes ses forces dans l'eau. Son corps était parcouru de tremblements, sa réaction me prit de court. J'essayai tant bien que mal de le calmer par des paroles rassurantes.  
>- Le pire, reprit-il avec difficulté, le pire c'est qu'il me scrute dès qu'il me voit, comme s'il avait l'intention que je rejoigne sa "bande". J'ai peur d'être le suivant.<br>La tension qui habitait Jacob était perceptible, lui qui n'était pas du genre à s'inquiéter pour rien paraissait vraiment effrayé. Ce Sam Uley devait cacher quelque chose, c'était obligé. Sous ses airs de sauveur, il cachait un secret, un secret qui terrifiait mon Jacob et je ne le tolérais pas. Finalement, il se calma et nous restâmes assis en silence à contempler le jour qui déclinait lentement. Sa main reprit sa place sur la mienne, ce dont je ne m'étonnai plus maintenant.

Je rompis le silence car mon père devait être rentré et m'attendait pour dîner.  
>- Écoute Jake, je dois rentrer car Charlie m'attend pour préparer le repas. Je m'en voudrais s'il faisait brûler la maison.<br>- Je m'en voudrais aussi car c'est moi qui te retiens, répondit-il en esquissant un sourire éclatant.  
>- Surtout, ne t'approche pas de Sam, je parlerai à mon père de tes soupçons à son sujet.<br>- Bien compris chef !, se moqua-t-il  
>Il m'enlaça.<br>- A la prochaine Bella. Et cet après-midi avec toi était génial, il faudra remettre ça.  
>- Quand tu voudras, assurai-je. A la prochaine Jake.<br>Je montai dans ma camionnette et commençai à m'éloigner de lui. Dans le rétroviseur, je le vis crier quelque chose que je ne pus entendre. Dommage, il voulait me dire quelque chose, pensai-je. Tant pis, je lui demanderai la prochaine fois.

Comme prévu, quand j'arrivai chez moi toutes les lumières étaient allumés, mon père était rentré. J'entrai dans la maison et allai dans le salon, cherchant mon père.  
>- Papa ? Je suis rentrée, excuse-moi du retard j'étais avec Jake.<br>Pas de réponse.  
>- Papa ? répétai-je<br>J'allai dans la cuisine. Et là, je le trouvai. Mon père était étendu par terre, pâle comme un mort. l respirait à peine.  
>J'essayai de le réveiller...en vain.<br>- Allez, réveille-toi je t'en supplie ! Papa, ne me laisse pas tomber !  
>Complètement paniquée, je bondis sur le téléphone et appelai l'hôpital.<br>- Allô ? C'est...c'est mon père...il...il est...inconscient. Je suis rentrée chez moi à l'instant et...je viens de le trouver. Venez vite...  
>- Où habitez-vous ? demanda la voix au bout du fil.<br>- La maison des Swan. Faites vite !  
>- Nous envoyons quelqu'un immédiatement.<br>- Me...merci, parvins-je à articuler.  
>Je fondis en larmes, folle d'inquiétude. J'avais conscience que je n'avais pas été très proche de lui depuis mon arrivée à Forks mais je ne m'en remettrais pas s'il lui arrivait quelque chose.<br>Les minutes passèrent, mon angoisse augmentant à mesure que le temps passait. Enfin, j'entendis une ambulance arriver. Je me ruai dehors. J'eus à peine le temps d'indiquer aux infirmiers où se trouvait mon père quand les ténèbres s'emparèrent de moi, je sombrai. 


	9. Trop c'est trop

_Trop c'est trop_

J'ouvris péniblement les yeux et fus aveuglée par la lumière émanant d'une lampe au-dessus de moi. J'étais désorientée et ma tête bourdonnait, comme si des abeilles me tournaient autour. J'étais allongée mais je n'avais aucun souvenir de comment j'étais arrivée ici. Je reconnus la pièce : j'étais dans le salon, sur le canapé. Pourtant, aussi loin que je me souvienne, je n'étais pas dans le salon, j'étais... Mes souvenirs me revinrent d'un coup sous forme de flashs. Je revis successivement mon après-midi sur les falaises avec Jacob, mon retour à la maison et...Charlie ! Tous les détails se manifestèrent brusquement et je revis mon père étendu sur le sol et immobile. Cela me tira de ma torpeur et, inquiète je me levai d'un bond. Peut-être un peu trop rapidement car je titubai et retombai sur le canapé. Quelqu'un - un infirmier apparemment vu sa tenue - s'approcha de moi.  
>- Ah vous êtes finalement réveillée, vous êtes restée inconsciente toute la nuit. Vous êtes bien Isabella Swan ?<br>Je jetai un coup d'œil par la fenêtre : la journée semblait être déjà bien avancée d'après ce que je pus voir dehors.  
>- Oui, oui c'est moi. Comment va mon père ? Et qu'est-ce que je fais ici, je devrais être avec lui ! m'affolai-je<br>- Nous l'avons conduit à l'hôpital, vous pourrez aller le voir. On pense qu'il a fait un malaise donc il va subir quelques analyses mais il va mieux. Quant à vous, vous vous êtes évanouie juste après nous avoir indiqué où le trouver. Ces évanouissements vous arrivent souvent ? me demanda-t-il suspicieux.  
>- Euh...de temps en temps sous le coup d'émotions trop fortes. Mais ça va je vous assure. Je peux aller voir mon père ?<br>- A condition que je vous accompagne car il est hors de question que je vous laisse conduire après ce qui vous est arrivé.  
>- Bon d'accord, conduisez-moi à l'hôpital s'il vous plaît.<p>

Nous prîmes la direction de l'hôpital et l'angoisse me rongeait. J'espérais que Charlie allait mieux car j'avais vraiment eu peur en rentrant de mon après-midi avec Jacob. A mesure que l'on s'approchait de l'hôpital, mon inquiétude grandissait et je fus prise de tremblements. A peine arrivée, je pris juste le temps de remercier l'infirmier et entrai dans l'hôpital. J'eus un léger pincement au cœur en réalisant que Carlisle avait travaillé ici et que je ne croiserais plus jamais son regard ambre bienveillant, cela m'aurais même rassuré qu'il s'occupe de mon père. Mais je chassai aussitôt cette sombre pensée car c'était Charlie ma principale préoccupation. J'allai à l'accueil pour demander où était mon père. Je trouvai finalement sa chambre et j'entrai. Comme toutes les chambres d'hôpital, celle-ci était vide et terne. C'était déprimant, comment peut-on aller mieux dans un endroit comme ça ? Je vis ensuite mon père qui était encore pâle et toujours inconscient.  
>A ce moment, un médecin entra dans la chambre pour voir l'état de Charlie. Il tenait une enveloppe dans la main avec - sûrement - le résultat des analyses de mon père et les posa sur la table de chevet.<br>- Il va mieux, il ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller mais il va falloir qu'il reste ici encore quelques jours, m'informa-t-il. Vous avez des amis qui pourraient vous tenir compagnie ?  
>- Oui, répondis-je la gorge nouée par l'inquiétude, le fils de son meilleur ami. Je vais l'appeler de suite.<br>- D'accord allez-y. De toute façon un infirmier devrait arriver car c'est l'heure du traitement de votre père.

J'allai à l'extérieur et composai le numéro de Billy. Ce fut Jacob qui décrocha.  
>- Salut Bella, je t'ai manqué à ce point hier soir pour que tu me rappelles maintenant ? plaisanta-t-il.<br>Entendre sa voix m'apaisa légèrement.  
>- Jake...Charlie est à l'hôpital. Je l'ai retrouvé inconscient en rentrant des falaises hier soir donc j'ai appelé les secours et là je suis avec lui.<br>- Quoi ? Et comment il va ? demanda-t-il d'une voix qui trahissait son anxiété.  
>- Il dort mais j'ai peur qu'il ait quelque chose de grave.<br>- Bon alors mon père et moi arrivons, il est hors de question de te laisser seule. A tout de suite.  
>Il raccrocha, c'était un vrai soulagement de pouvoir compter sur lui. Quelques minutes plus tard, il arriva accompagné de Billy. Il monta voir mon père tandis que Jacob resta dehors avec moi. Je n'avais pas envie de revenir dans cette maudite chambre d'hôpital pour le moment. Nous nous assîmes sur les marches de l'entrée et j'appuyai ma tête sur son épaule comme j'avais l'habitude de le faire quand ça n'allait pas. Je tremblai encore et soudain j'éclatai en sanglots.<br>- Oh Jake si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur ! Quand je suis rentrée et que je l'ai retrouvé...par terre et qui...qui ne bougeait plus j'ai complètement paniqué et j'ai imaginé le pire. Je suis si inquiète pour lui ! Je...je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. C'est trop, j'ai l'impression que je n'ai pas le droit d'être heureuse, je n'en peux plus de souffrir.  
>Jacob déposa un baiser dans mes cheveux et me serra dans ses bras. Puis il me dit :<br>- Si, tu mérites d'être heureuse car tu es quelqu'un de bien. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ton père, il va vite se rétablir. Il est solide donc il devrait vite être sur pied, c'est juste qu'il a besoin de repos. Moi aussi je m'inquiète mais je suis sûr qu'il va rapidement aller mieux. Allez Bella, sèche tes larmes je ne supporte pas de te voir triste.  
>Sa voix trembla presque imperceptiblement et je savais qu'il était plus anxieux qu'il ne le montrait. Après tout, mon père l'avait vu grandir, il tenait beaucoup à lui. Je levai la tête vers lui et vis ses yeux qui brillaient d'un éclat que je le lui connaissais pas : il avait les larmes aux yeux. Une larme roula le long de ma joue, il la recueillit du bout de son doigt couleur cuivrée, tel un diamant précieux.<p>

Billy nous rejoignit, un large sourire illuminant son visage. Il lança gaiement :  
>- Bella, ton père est réveillé et t'attend.<br>Jacob me donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule et me dit :  
>- Alors, qui avait raison ?<br>Je me précipitai dans sa chambre, malgré les protestations du personnel de l'hôpital et quand j'entrai, le voir réveillé m'ôta l'inquiétude qui m'oppressait. Il paraissait encore faible mais il souriait, ce qui était bon signe. Je m'assis près de lui.  
>- Comment vas-tu ? lui demandai-je.<br>- Je me sens très fatigué mais ça va mieux. Je pense que j'ai eu un coup de fatigue, rien de plus. Je suis surmené en ce moment avec ces disparitions qui augmentent. Un peu de repos et je serais de nouveau en forme.  
>Jacob me rejoignit et me prit la main ce qui m'apaisa. Billy entra aussi et le médecin à qui j'avais parlé tout à l'heure revint nous voir.<br>- Ah, je vois que vous êtes réveillé, dit-il en s'adressant à mon père. J'ai le résultat de vos analyses, je vais vous les donner.  
>- Je vous écoute, répondit Charlie avant de s'adresser à Billy<br>- Vu que je dois rester ici plusieurs jours, cela te dérangerait d'héberger Bella jusqu'à mon retour ?  
>- Non bien entendu, je suis sûr que Jacob en sera ravi. D'ailleurs les enfants, dit-il à notre attention, vous devriez rentrer car demain vous avez cours.<br>- Oui bien sûr, nous partons, répondit Jacob. A bientôt Charlie, remet-toi vite, dit-il à mon père en lui serrant la main.  
>Je m'approchai de mon père, l'embrassai sur la joue et lui murmurai :<br>- Je passe te voir demain en sortant de cours. Repose-toi bien. Je t'aime.  
>Billy insista pour rester avec Charlie donc Jacob et moi rentrâmes seuls. Nous passâmes d'abord chez moi pour prendre des affaires pour quatre ou cinq jours. Voir la maison vide en sachant où était mon père me fit frissonner mais Jacob m'encouragea. Nous repartîmes finalement et quand nous arrivâmes à la Push, le jour commençait à décliner.<p>

Nous commençâmes à cuisiner. J'avais décidé de faire un fondant au chocolat en dessert et, alors que j'étais en train de préparer la pâte, Jacob m'avait lancé de la farine dans les cheveux puis copieusement badigeonné le visage de chocolat fondu.  
>- Jaaaaake ! protestai-je. Tu abuses !<br>- Oups, désolé, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, répliqua-t-il en me gratifiant d'une moue moqueuse et faussement désolée dont il avait le secret. Que t'arrive-t-il ? Tu n'aimes pas le chocolat ?  
>Il sortit de la cuisine pour répondre au téléphone qui s'était mis à sonner pendant notre bataille. J'en profitai pour prendre du chocolat sur mon doigt et je me faufilai derrière lui. Alors qu'il avait raccroché, je lui étalai le chocolat sur tout le visage et lui dis en riant :<br>- Et toi, tu aimes le chocolat ?  
>- Attend que je t'attrape, je vais te faire passer l'envie de te moquer de moi !<br>Il me poursuivit dans tout le salon et je glissai sur le parquet, ce qui lui permit de me rattraper. Il me souleva et m'emmena dans la salle de bain malgré mes protestations et mes vaines tentatives d'évasion car j'avais compris ce qu'il avait derrière la tête.  
>- Tu ne vas quand même pas faire ce que je pense que tu vas faire ?<br>- Si, sinon pourquoi je t'aurais emmenée ici ? me répondit-il de toute sa franchise.  
>Il me mit sous la douche et alluma l'eau - froide bien entendu - tout en m'empêchant de m'enfuir.<br>- Jacob, elle est glacéééééée ! hurlai-je.  
>Comprenant que je n'avais aucune échappatoire, je m'assis dans l'eau tandis que ce monstre de Jacob était hilare, se retenant au mur pour ne pas tomber tellement qu'il riait. Profitant de son moment de faiblesse, je l'attirais dans la douche avec moi. Il ne tarda pas à être trempé lui aussi. Ce fut à moi de rire aux larmes car le portrait était comique : ses cheveux en bataille étaient complètement aplatis par l'eau et il était mouillé de la tête aux pieds. C'était comique mais en même temps cela ne me laissa pas entièrement indifférente : l'eau avait plaqué sont tee-shirt contre sa peau, dévoilant son torse musclé. A cette observation, je m'empourprai mais j'essayai de masquer ma gêne en l'éclaboussant généreusement. Nous restâmes un moment sous l'eau à rire aux éclats. Je commençai à grelotter et Jacob s'en aperçut car il éteignit l'eau et m'enveloppa dans une serviette de bain. Après m'être séchée et changée, je finis de préparer le repas et je nettoyai notre champ de bataille pendant que Jacob se changeait lui aussi. Nous mangeâmes dans le calme à part quelques plaisanteries de sa part.<p>

Finalement, nous nous installâmes devant la télévision malgré l'heure tardive car aucun de nous deux n'avait envie de dormir. Mais après cette rude journée, la fatigue eut raison de moi et le sommeil s'abattit lourdement. Je sentis à peine Jacob me porter jusqu'à la chambre d'amis qu'il avait préparée pour moi. Il me murmura tendrement quelque chose que je ne saisis pas à l'oreille puis s'en alla.

Quand je me réveillai, j'étais dans ma chambre. La maison était silencieuse, chose étrange car d'habitude, Charlie était toujours au rez-de-chaussée à se préparer pour son travail. Je descendis les escaliers et découvris le salon où était regroupée plus de la moitié des connaissances de mon père, leur visage exprimant la douleur et le chagrin. Interloquée, je m'approchai quand Sue Clearwater, une habitante de la Push et amie de Billy, posa une main sur mon épaule et me dit, les yeux larmoyants :  
>- Je suis vraiment désolée Bella, ton père était quelqu'un de bien qui ne méritait pas ce qu'il lui est arrivé.<br>Horrifiée et comprenant enfin pourquoi toutes ces personnes étaient ici, j'hurlai.

- Bella calme-toi ce n'est qu'un mauvais rêve, dit doucement une voix apaisante. Ouvre les yeux c'est fini, je suis là.  
>- Jacob ? Alors c'était juste...un cauchemar ? Ça semblait si réel, parvins-je à articuler entre deux sanglots.<br>- Chut, oublie ça. Tu vas te rendormir et demain ça ira mieux.  
>Il m'embrassa sur le front et commença à s'éloigner du lit mais je agrippai à son bras et lui demandai d'une petite voix :<br>- Ne me laisse pas seule s'il te plaît, reste avec moi je ne veux pas être seule ce soir.  
>- Ne t'inquiète pas, je reste là. Je ne te laisserais pas tomber, jamais sache-le bien. Tu pourras toujours compter sur moi, quoi qu'il advienne je serais là. Rendors-toi, je ne bouge pas.<br>- Merci Jake, chuchotai-je simplement. Je suis heureuse que tu sois là.  
>Il s'installa à côté de moi et me prit dans ses bras. Je laissai libre cours à mes larmes et il me consola, me glissant des paroles réconfortantes à l'oreille. Finalement, rassurée par la présence de mon meilleur ami qui chassait toutes mes plus sombres pensées et mes mauvais rêves, je m'endormis.<p> 


	10. Confidences entre filles et regrets

_Confidences entre filles et regrets_

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que Charlie était rentré à la maison bien qu'il ait eu encore quelques soucis de santé durant son séjour à l'hôpital mais tout était rentré dans l'ordre. Il n'était toujours pas décidé à prendre du repos et les disparitions qui se poursuivaient dans la ville ne le lui permettaient pas. Mais globalement, son attitude envers moi avait changé : il profitait de chaque moment qu'il pouvait passer avec moi, quelle qu'en soit la durée. Je redécouvrais mon père pour mon plus grand bonheur car l'accident survenu la semaine précédente m'avait fait prendre conscience que je n'étais pas tellement proche de lui et que l'on avait beaucoup de points communs hormis notre goût marqué pour la solitude.

A mon grand désarroi, Lena et Angela avaient de nouveau organisé une après-midi entre filles suivie d'une soirée chez Lena. Et comble de sadisme elles s'étaient arrangées pour que je ne puisse pas y échapper. Apparemment, Lena avait réussi à transmettre à Angela son addiction au shopping et je regrettai sincèrement l'absence de celle qui fut ma meilleure amie avant qu'elle ne disparaisse avec sa famille et mon Apollon. Elle aurait sûrement adoré ce genre de sorties. Mais je n'étais pas assez bien pour Lui et au fond de moi j'avais toujours redouté et su qu'il méritait mieux. Il m'arrivait souvent quand j'étais seule de penser à tout ça, à me rappeler des souvenirs, des paroles ou des endroits, au risque de m'exposer à une douleur qui me déchirait le cœur. mais souffrir me rappelait que tout cela avait été réel, que Lui et sa famille avaient existé et que pendant quelques mois j'avais été la personne la plus comblée sur Terre d'avoir pu passer ne serait-ce que quelques mois avec. Mais petit à petit il s'effaçait, je me le représentais beaucoup moins nettement et ses traits s'effaçaient de ma mémoire, gommés puis progressivement remplacés par ceux de mon meilleur ami et confident : Jacob. Je me maudissais et je maudissais ma triste mémoire d'humaine : comment pouvais-je oublier la douceur d'Esmée, le côté rassurant de Carlisle, la gaieté d'Alice et sa voix semblable à un tintement de clochettes, Jasper malgré la distance qu'il maintenait envers moi et malgré l'incident survenu, Emmett qui était comme un frère pour moi et...oui, même Rosalie ? Et, comble de mon malheur, comment avais-je pu oublier celui qui m'avait appris à aimer, qui m'avait fait découvrir la vie à travers sa conception des choses ? Je savais que je devais laisser ces souvenirs s'en aller, tourner la page et aller de l'avant or je n'y arrivais pas. Mais pour l'instant, une longue séance de torture m'attendait : faire les magasins.

Me voilà donc traînée de force dans une boutique de vêtements de Port Angeles avec une Lena aux anges, sautant littéralement sur place et une Angela ravie également.  
>- Alors Bella, tu ne m'en veux pas trop de t'avoir privée d'une journée avec ton Roméo ? demanda la malicieuse blonde innocemment.<br>- Mon Roméo ? Hmm...attend je ne vois pas de qui tu veux parler, répondis-je l'air de rien.  
>- Mais bien sûr. Allez franchement, avouez que j'ai eu une bonne idée d'organiser cette journée pour filles et d'inviter Mike, Eric et Jacob à aller au cinéma puis à aller voir ce match de football ce soir.<br>- Oui, c'est une très bonne idée, mentis-je.  
>- Et puis, renchérit Angela, une journée sans garçons ne peut pas nous faire de mal.<br>- Vous connaissez la dernière nouvelle ? lança Lena brusquement. Tyler a demandé à Jessica de sortir avec lui il y a deux jours et elle a répondu oui. Tu vois, me dit-elle ensuite, quand je te disais que tu ne devais pas hésiter tu ne m'as pas crue et tu as manqué une super occasion.  
>- Je n'ai aucun regret ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.<br>Nous mîmes fin à la conversation car Lena venait d'apercevoir un pantalon qui lui plaisait et elle s'extasia longuement dessus.

Pendant qu'elle faisait des essayages, Angela bavarda un peu avec moi :  
>- Alors, ton père va mieux ? s'enquit-elle<br>- Oui mais il n'a toujours pas envie de prendre du repos avec ces histoires d'enlèvements.  
>- En même temps c'est compréhensible car il est shérif, il prend ses responsabilités à cœur, peut-être même trop. Mais il devrait se ménager. Et avec Jacob, ça en est où ?<br>- Ca en est nulle part, répondis-je - très voire trop - vivement, voyant où elle voulait en venir. On est amis et c'est tout.  
>- D'accord d'accord, je n'insiste pas. Au fait, une nouvelle personne a disparu. J'ai entendu ma mère en parler au téléphone ce matin. Apparemment la personne serait partie en forêt hier soir et n'est pas rentrée, m'informa mon amie.<br>- Ah bon ? Ca doit être pour ça que Charlie est parti tôt ce matin. Toutes ces disparitions commencent à m'inquiéter.  
>- Moi aussi, je n'ose plus sortir, moi qui adorais me promener sur les sentiers dans les bois. Mais ils vont finir par retrouver qui fait ça, j'en suis sûre.<p>

La fin d'après-midi était proche et Lena ayant fini ses achats (Angela et moi nous étions contentées d'essayer un ou deux tee-shirts sans rien acheter) nous rentrâmes chez elle pour une soirée manucure et tout ce qui allait avec (rien de tel pour m'achever). Finalement, cela se révéla plutôt sympathique ce moment privilégié entre amies, nous pouvions parler de tout sans oreilles indiscrètes. Lena prépara du pop-corn et mit un film. Aïe, elle avait choisi Roméo et Juliette. Des souvenirs que j'avais tenté de refouler aux tréfonds de mon âme meurtrie étaient remontés à la surface alors que le film débutait. Ce film symbolisait Son départ, je me remémorais sa voix quand il murmurait les vers de Roméo à mon oreille et je réprimai un sanglot. Angela m'avait sûrement entendue car elle demanda à Lena de changer de film. A l'unanimité nous optâmes pour une comédie romantique : What Happens in Vegas (je fus légèrement rebutée par le fait que la comédie soit "romantique" mais quand le film débuta, je ne pus m'empêcher de rire avec mes amies.

Après le film, nous discutâmes beaucoup. Lena nous apprit qu'elle avait perdu sa mère dans un accident de la route il y a un an jour pour jour et que c'est pour cette raison que son père et elle s'étaient installés à Forks, pour fuir tout souvenir.  
>- Elle était grande, blonde comme moi avec des reflets châtains clair et de grands yeux bleu azur. Depuis qu'elle n'est..plus là, je revois son sourire et c'est comme si j'entendais encore les berceuses qu'elle me chantait le soir quand j'étais petite. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui dire au revoir et je le regrette. J'espère juste que là où elle est elle me voit et sait que je pense toujours à elle.<br>Sa voix se brisa sur ces trois derniers mots. Mais Lena était forte et nous ne l'avions jamais vue pleurer, elle ne voulait pas que ça change donc elle ravala ses larmes et nous sourit. Je l'admirai pour son courage car je ne sais pas comment je réagirais si je me retrouvais dans sa situation. Ou plutôt si, je sais que je ne m'en relèverais pas.

Pour ne pas gâcher définitivement l'ambiance, nous appelâmes Ben, Mike et Jacob qui étaient encore à leur match de football. Angela mit le haut-parleur.  
>- Salut les garçons, lança-t-elle. Comment se passe votre soirée ?<br>- Salut, répondirent-ils en chœur. On passe une super soirée et vous ?  
>- Super, assura Lena. Et c'est agréable de passer un moment sans vous, les taquina-t-elle.<br>- Mais mon cœur, je t'aime et tu me manques, se lamenta Mike.  
>- Oh, s'attendrit Lena, toi aussi tu me manques et ...<br>Elle poursuivit la conversation dans la cuisine puis nous repassa le téléphone. Nous bavardâmes un moment avec les trois garçons mais leur équipe favorite dût marquer un but car ils poussèrent un grand cri et raccrochèrent. Il était tard et je devais rentrer mais Lena nous proposa de passer la nuit chez elle, ce que je refusai car j'appréhendais maintenant de laisser Charlie seul. Je culpabilisais de n'avoir pas été là quand il avait fait son malaise, même si tout était arrangé donc je refusais toujours de rester chez mes amies quand elles me le demandaient. Mais c'était la raison la plus simple que je donnais à chaque fois. J'en avais une autre, plus secrète et inavouable : j'étais toujours en proie à ces maudits cauchemars et je ne voulais surtout pas que mes amies ne s'inquiètent à mon sujet. Angela décida de rester avec Lena et elles me raccompagnèrent à la porte.  
>- Salut les filles, bonne nuit et merci pour cette journée qui était bien sympathique.<br>- De rien, c'est vrai que c'était super, il faudra que l'on refasse ça un autre jour, répondit Lena.  
>- Bonne nuit Bella, sois prudente sur la route, conseilla Angela. Et salue ton père de ma part.<br>Je rentrai chez moi exténuée, montai dans ma chambre et m'affalai sur le lit. Quelqu'un frappa à ma porte : c'était Charlie.  
>- Coucou, tu as passé une bonne journée ?<br>- En dehors du fait que je hais le shopping, c'était agréable de sortir avec mes amies. Et toi, ta journée ? lui demandai-je.  
>- On poursuit nos recherches pour trouver l'auteur de ces maudites disparitions mais malheureusement sans succès. Allez je te laisse, tu as l'air fatiguée et je le suis également.<br>- Je le suis, répondis-je. Bonne nuit et dors bien. Et sois prudent quand tu es en forêt.  
>- Comme toujours ne t'en fais pas. Bonne nuit à toi aussi.<br>A peine fut-il parti, je m'endormis aussitôt d'un sommeil agité.

Le lendemain, Charlie et moi avions entrepris de repeindre une partie du garage qui s'était abîmée pendant une tempête. J'appréciais ces moments de complicité avec lui, chacun se concentrant sur sa tâche, n'échangeant que peu de paroles avec l'autre. C'était étrange mais c'était notre façon de communiquer et nous l'appréciions tous les deux. Mais aujourd'hui, il me demanda des nouvelles de ma mère. Je l'entendis ensuite murmurer :  
>- J'aurais tellement voulu réussir à la retenir, la garder près de moi. Mais je n'ai pas su et maintenant il est trop tard.<br>Je posai mon pinceau, m'approchai de lui et l'enlaçai. Après tout ce temps, il aimait toujours Renée et il était toujours malheureux à cause de cet amour perdu.  
>- Ne t'en fais pas, tu trouveras quelqu'un qui te rendra heureux, quelqu'un qui saura t'aimer, assurai-je.<br>- Non, plus maintenant. Il est trop tard, répéta-t-il.  
>Je ne saisis pas ses dernières paroles et, voyant que cela m'avait interloquée, il détourna la conversation par une plaisanterie.<br>- Après tout, qui voudrait de ton vieux père ?  
>- Arrête, tu n'es pas vieux, loin de là, répliquai-je.<br>Nous reprîmes notre travail là où nous nous étions arrêtés. J'entendis une voix moqueuse si familière nous appeler.  
>- Si c'est pas mignon, Bella et son papa qui travaillent ensemble ! Adorable !<br>- Ca te fait rire Jake ? Alors viens, prend un pinceau et aide-nous au lieu de rire bêtement, raillai-je, les poings sur les hanches et l'air fâché.  
>Charlie éclata de rire et ajouta :<br>- Là elle n'a pas tort. A ta place, je l'écouterais elle n'a pas l'air de plaisanter.  
>- Bon ok chef, j'arrive, dit-il avant de s'avancer vers nous penaud.<br>- Oh Jake tu sais bien que je plaisante, m'exclamai-je.  
>- Mais moi aussi, je sais bien imiter quelqu'un qui boude.<br>Mon unique réponse fut de lui tirer la langue.

Et c'est ainsi que se poursuivit et s'acheva la journée, dans la joie, les rires et la bonne humeur. 


	11. Coup du destin

_Coup du destin_

Les vacances avaient été bien chargées, entre sorties en bande et sorties à la Push avec Jacob. Mais malheureusement les cours avaient repris depuis une semaine. Le week-end précédant la rentrée, Lena avait organisé une fête où elle avait invité toute la bande et d'autres amis à elle, même Jessica qui sortait désormais officiellement avec Tyler. Lui aussi avait été invité. Finalement, la soirée se passa bien, chacun oubliant ses rancœurs (le temps d'un soir du moins) à l'égard des autres. Lena passa quelques slows et bien évidemment Jacob dansa avec moi. Après cette soirée, nous fîmes encore quelques sorties cinéma, promenade, etc. Mon père était toujours autant débordé dans son travail, les meurtres se poursuivaient, environ un toutes les semaines. Il avait les traits tirés et paraissait à bout de force. Mais il s'était beaucoup rapproché de moi, ce que j'appréciais vraiment.

Je me glissai dans son bureau pour récupérer une autorisation de sortie au théâtre prévue le lendemain avec le lycée. Elle devait sûrement être enfouie sous une montagne de documents divers. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et me mis à chercher. Une feuille tomba au sol donc je la ramassai. L'intitulé attira mon attention : le papier venait de l'hôpital où Charlie avait été quelques semaines auparavant. D'ailleurs, le papier était à son nom. Prise d'un mauvais pressentiment, je poursuivis ma lecture. Il s'agissait des résultats d'analyse de mon père, celles qu'il avait passées durant son séjour à l'hôpital. Et là, ce fut comme si mon cœur s'était arrêté : mon père était malade. Gravement malade.

Horrifiée, je sortis en courant de la maison et me précipitai dans Notre clairière à Edward et moi. Le ciel s'assombrit, des gouttes se mirent à tomber et des éclairs fendirent le ciel. Mais cela ne m'importait pas. Comme s'Il avait pu revenir, je L'implorai :  
>- Edward, sanglotai-je, reviens j'ai besoin de toi. Charlie est malade, j'ai peur. J'ai besoin de ta famille et...de toi.<br>Malheureusement, personne ne répondit. Si Carlisle avait été là, sa nature vampirique aurait pu aider mon père. Hélas j'étais seule, seule contre ce destin qui continuait de s'acharner sur moi. Je ne pouvais plus compter maintenant que sur la force et le courage de mon père. Je me roulai en boule sur le sol et pleurai toutes les larmes de mon corps durant des heures.  
>Le jour déclinait lentement, la nuit était bien avancée quand je pris la décision d'aller voir Jacob, lui seul pourrait apaiser mon chagrin, pour un instant du moins. Je rentrai donc chez moi, montai dans ma camionnette et roulai vers la Push. Durant le trajet, je contenais tant bien que mal mes larmes.<p>

Lorsque je fus arrivée, mon ami vit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il m'enlaça et je laissai couler mes larmes. Inquiet, il me demanda :  
>- Bella, que t'arrive-t-il ? Raconte-moi.<br>- Mon...mon père ne va pas bien, réussis-je à articuler en réprimant un sanglot. Il...il est gravement...malade.  
>Ma voix se brisa sur ce dernier mot et je sentis Jacob se raidir puis raffermir son étreinte.<br>- Chut, tout va s'arranger. Ton père est fort, il va guérir sois courageuse pour lui.  
>- La vie..est trop...injuste ! bafouillai-je, en larmes.<br>- Je sais. Mais malheureusement elle est comme ça, elle m'a pris ma mère, mais je sais que cela n'arrivera pas à Charlie. Moi aussi ça me fait mal, moi aussi je m'inquiète. Reprend-toi sinon ça va lui faire de la peine de te voir comme ça.

Ravalant courageusement mes larmes, je restai un long moment dans les bras de Jacob à sangloter. Finalement, je décidai de rentrer chez moi pour m'expliquer avec mon père. Jacob s'inquiéta de la façon dont j'allais réagir quand mon père m'aurait annoncé "officiellement" sa maladie donc il me conseilla en me raccompagnant à ma camionnette :  
>- Courage, appelle-moi après...enfin appelle-moi.<br>- C'est prévu, tu sais quoi dire pour me réconforter.  
>- C'est trop d'honneur, lança-t-il d'un ton moqueur. Allez file, tu as du travail il me semble.<br>- A tout à l'heure. Et merci d'être là pour moi. Merci beaucoup.  
>- Tout le plaisir est pour moi.<p>

Une fois sur la route, je m'arrêtai sur le bord et essayai de calmer mes nerfs car je tremblai. Une fois le stress retombé, je repris la route. Quand je fus arrivée, j'entrai dans la maison et mon estomac se noua violemment car mon père était déjà rentré. Je pris une grande inspiration et allai le voir dans le salon.  
>- Salut Bella, ta journée s'est bien passée ? lança-t-il d'une voix enjouée.<br>- Papa arrête de jouer la comédie. Il faut qu'on parle.  
>Son visage se figea et il me demanda d'une voix inquiète :<br>- Que se passe-t-il ?  
>Petit moment d'hésitation de ma part. Je ne savais pas comment aborder le sujet. Machinalement, je mordillai ma lèvre inférieure signe évident de mon stress.<br>- Bella, que se passe-t-il ? répéta-t-il en haussant le ton. De quoi veux-tu me parler ?  
>- Je suis au courant pour...enfin je sais que...voilà je sais que tu es malade. En cherchant mon autorisation de sortie pour le théâtre, j'ai trouvé un papier de l'hôpital te concernant.<br>Les larmes commençaient à monter et je ne cherchai pas à les retenir.  
>- Comment t'as pu me le cacher, poursuivis-je, pleurant pour de bon. Une chose aussi grave, tu te devais de me la dire !<br>Charlie s'avança et me prit dans ses bras, chose rare de sa part. Des larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux.  
>Je suis désolé, j'aurais dû t'en parler. Oui je suis malade et ce depuis quelques temps. Mais je ne suis au courant que depuis mon séjour à l'hôpital. Je ne voulais pas t'en parler pour que tu ne t'inquiètes pas. Je vais guérir je te le promet. Sèche tes larmes, je suis fort, je vais me battre, me rassura-t-il.<p>

Il essaya de détourner la conversation mais je voyais bien que le cœur n'y était pas. Le reste de la soirée fut silencieuse, moi tentant de ravaler mes larmes et mon père ne sachant quoi faire pour calmer ma peine. Après dîner, nous nous installâmes sur le canapé pour regarder un film. Je jetais des coups d'œil à Charlie et le chagrin me submergea. J'allai monter dans ma chambre pour ne pas craquer devant mon père quand il me demanda :  
>- Je te demande une faveur.<br>- Laquelle ? répondis-je d'une petite voix.  
>- Ne parle pas à ta mère de ma maladie.<br>- Je ne dirais rien ne t'inquiète pas. Je t'aime papa, dors bien.  
>Quand je fus dans ma chambre, je saisis le téléphone et composai le numéro de Jacob. Il décrocha et sa voix si chaleureuse me demanda, légèrement hésitante :<br>- Alors ?  
>- Oh Jake c'est affreux, Charlie est bel et bien malade ! Je ne veux pas le perdre !<br>- Ton père est fort, il va s'en remettre ne t'en fais pas. Allez pense à autre chose, profite du temps que tu passes avec lui. Bon il faut que je te laisse, il commence à être tard. Je passe te chercher après les cours si tu veux. Bonne nuit Bella.  
>- D'accord. Bonne nuit.<p>

Je raccrochai et essayai de m'endormir. Alors que j'avais enfin réussi à m'endormir, un bruit à l'extérieur attira mon attention. J'allai à ma fenêtre et vis quatre énormes loups, de couleurs de fourrure différentes, postés devant chez moi. Ils croisèrent mon regard, firent demi-tour et détalèrent. Je retournai me coucher, songeant qu'il fallait que j'en parle à mon père le lendemain. Un cauchemar extrêmement violent me réveilla en m'arrachant un cri de terreur. Dans ce rêve noir, j'avais vu mon père se faire tuer par mon Apollon si parfait. Je le revois encore penché au-dessus de mon père inanimé, puis relever la tête vers moi, les prunelles non pas or mais rouges sang. Terrorisée, je n'osai plus fermer l'œil de la nuit.

Le lendemain, je me réveillai, le visage plus pâle que jamais et de grandes cernes violettes entourant mes yeux . De loin, on aurait pu me prendre pour un vampire mais juste de loin...de très loin même. Ne pas dormir ne m'avait pas été bénéfique, quand je me levai je crus que mes jambes ne pourraient jamais me porter. J'eus quand même le mérite d'avoir échappé au cauchemar qui m'avait terrifiée en début de nuit. Je parvins tout de même à me traîner jusqu'au lycée. En me voyant arriver, Ben qui était à l'entrée du lycée pour attendre Angela ne put s'empêcher de me lancer une remarque :  
>- Oulà, Bella nous fait un remake de La Nuit des Morts-Vivants !<br>- Attention, un zombie vexé peut être très méchant, se moqua Mike qui se tenait juste à côté, tenant sa petite amie par la taille.  
>- La nuit a été courte ? demanda Lena, une pointe de moquerie dans la voix.<br>Excédée, exténuée et à bout de nerfs, je leur tournai le dos et partis d'un pas rageur vers l'intérieur du lycée. J'entendis juste Angela, qui venait d'arriver, demander :  
>- J'ai manqué quelque chose ?<p>

Mes deux amies me rejoignirent et je leur expliquai, en larmes, les raisons de ma mauvaise humeur. Elles me rassurèrent comme elles purent par les même paroles que Jacob avait tenues la nuit dernière, mais au fond de moi je demeurais anxieuse. La journée fut morne et le temps semblait s'étirer indéfiniment. Je n'avais qu'une hâte : que les cours s'achèvent pour revoir mon confident, la seule échappatoire à ma tristesse. Mon souhait fut finalement exaucé quand la sonnerie du lycée retentit. Jacob m'attendait déjà, juché sur une moto -probablement réparée par ses soins - son sourire chaleureux et réconfortant aux lèvres. Il me prit dans ses bras puis quand il me lâcha, garda ma main dans la sienne. Jessica qui passait à côté en compagnie de son petit ami observa attentivement mon ami et nos mains entrelacées ne lui échappa pas.  
>- Espérons qu'elle ne fera pas de scandale. murmurai-je à Jacob.<p>

Après qu'il ait salué Lena, Mike, Angela et Eric et plaisanté un peu avec les deux garçons, nous partîmes pour les falaises, notre endroit à nous. Jacob m'apprit que Sam lui avait rendu visite hier soir, après que je sois partie.  
>- Et il t'as parlé de quoi, m'enquis-je.<br>- Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne m'a pas fait de mal et de toute façon je ne lui en aurais pas laissé l'occasion. Il m'a demandé comment j'allais, si des changements ne s'étaient pas produits chez moi, quels qu'ils soient. Il a dû être déçu de ma réponse car il est vite reparti, répondit-il.  
>- Ca me rassure. Il est vraiment étrange ce Sam, bien qu'il m'ait...sauvée il y a un je-ne-sais quoi qui me dérange chez lui. Sûrement le fait qu'il te tourne autour comme s'il espérait ou attendait quelque chose. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, avouai-je non sans rougir.<br>- Ca n'arrivera pas, assura-t-il. Ca n'arrivera pas pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne te laisserais jamais seule, lui et sa bande pourront faire ce qu'ils veulent, je serais toujours là pour toi.  
>Cette dernière phrase me laissa pensive. Combien de fois mon Adonis me l'avait-il promis ? Je souhaitais au plus profond de mon âme que Jacob n'agisse pas comme lui dans le futur.<p>

Nous n'évoquâmes pas Charlie durant tout le temps que nous passâmes sur les falaises, Jacob par respect pour moi et moi ne voulant pas déclencher une nouvelle série de larmes. Nous restâmes un moment à contempler le soleil qui disparaissait derrière l'horizon puis Charlie m'appela sur mon portable car il était temps de rentrer.

Une fois à la maison, aucun de nous deux ne reparla d'hier soir et nous fîmes comme si de rien n'était puis je montai me coucher. Après un bref coup de fil à ma mère, je m'endormis sur-le-champ, épuisée par ma nuit blanche d'hier. 


	12. Une vipère trop bavarde

_Une vipère trop bavarde_

La vie est cruelle, tellement cruelle. Pourquoi Charlie ?  
>Lui qui avait tant aidé, tant rendu service, pourquoi fallait-il que son corps le trahisse ainsi ?<p>

Une semaine avait passé depuis l'annonce de la terrible nouvelle, je voyais mon père s'affaiblir de jour en jour sous l'effet de son traitement qui l'épuisait au lieu de le guérir et mon impuissance face à cela me rendait folle de rage.  
>L'horrible plaie qui traversait ma poitrine me causait une douleur vive et qui ne me quittait plus, causée par l'absence de l'être si nécessaire à mon existence mais aggravée par le fléau qui s'abattait sur ma famille.<br>Mon seul exutoire était l'omniprésence de Jacob qui venait régulièrement avec  
>Billy pour égayer notre vie à Charlie et moi, désormais bien triste. Je ne peux oublier cet après-midi où mon père révéla à son meilleur ami la maladie qui le rongeait.<br>C'était il y a une semaine.

UNE SEMAINE PLUS TÔT :

J'étais installée à mon bureau, rédigeant une dissertation quand je fus tirée de ma réflexion par le bruit d'une voiture se garant chez moi. Un coup d'œil par la fenêtre m'apprit que c'était mon ami Quileute qui me rendait visite et il semblait être accompagné de son père - venu sans doute pour regarder un énième match de football - qui appelait déjà Charlie à grands cris dans le jardin pour le provoquer.  
>- Salut vieux, lança Charlie. Comment ça va ?<br>- Ca va. Et toi ? répondit le Quileute.  
>- Je fais aller, se rembrunit mon père. A propos, je dois te parler de quelque chose. Bella, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers moi, tu n'as qu'à entrer avec Jacob, j'ai à parler avec Billy.<p>

J'acquiesçai et entrai dans le salon, suivie de Jacob.  
>- Comment vas-tu ? me demanda mon ami. Je me doute que cela doit être dur pour toi.<br>- Je...j'ai peur pour lui. Je me dis que chaque moment en sa compagnie est peut-être le dernier et cela m'horrifie.  
>Il approcha son visage du mien et me caressa tendrement la joue de sa douce main.<br>- Ne pense pas à tout ça, pour l'instant tout va bien alors ne te pose pas de question, me rassura-t-il. Tu crois qu'il va l'annoncer à mon père ?  
>- J'en suis sûre.<p>

Nous nous installâmes sur le canapé en face de la fenêtre qui donnait sur l'endroit où se tenaient mon père et Billy. Nous pûmes capter quelques bribes de la conversation :  
>- Voilà Billy, j'ai quelque chose à t'avouer et autant te prévenir, ce n'est pas joyeux.<br>Le visage du père de Jacob s'empreint d'inquiétude.  
>- Je t'écoute. C'est au sujet de Bella ?<br>- Non, à mon sujet.  
>Il fit une pause puis reprit, la voix tremblante et hésitante :<br>- Voilà, quand j'étais à l'hôpital j'ai subi quelques analyses et les...les...enfin les médecins se sont rendus compte que j'étais atteint d'une grave maladie qui provoqua mon malaise.  
>Billy fut comme pétrifié. Il demanda :<br>- Mais...mais ce n'est pas incurable, il existe un traitement ?  
>- Oui, il m'aide à lutter mais ne me guérit pas d'après ce que l'on m'a expliqué. Et ce n'est pas sûr que je guérisse, avoua-t-il en baissant la tête. Mais cela, Bella ne doit pas le savoir. Promet-moi que s'il m'arrive quelque chose tu prendras soin d'elle. Elle a suffisamment souffert ces derniers temps et d'ailleurs je remercie ton fils de s'occuper d'elle comme il le fait.<br>- Ne parle pas comme ça ! protesta vivement le Quileute. Tu es toujours là Charlie Swan et tu vas te battre, te battre pour ta fille, pour tes futurs petits-enfants et pour ton vieil ami de toujours. Sinon, je jure sur la tribu Quileute que si tu disparais, le ciel ne sera pas assez grand pour que tu puisses te cacher de mon courroux !  
>- Sacré Billy, rit mon père. Tu sais redonner le sourire quand il faut. Allez rentrons on va manquer le match.<p>

Quand j'entendis Charlie dire qu'il ne guérirait peut-être pas, je voulus fuir, courir sans m'arrêter pour oublier ces terribles paroles. Mais Jacob avait deviné mes idées et me devança. Quand je me levai, il me saisit fermement et me blottit contre son torse où je laissai aller librement mon chagrin. Mon père entra dans la maison et Jacob, pour qu'il ne me voie pas pleurer, me lança d'une fausse gaieté :  
>- Viens Bella, on va faire un tour.<br>Il s'adressa ensuite à mon père :  
>- On ne rentrera pas tard.<br>- D'accord, mais n'allez pas dans la forêt, avertit Charlie. On ne sait toujours pas ce qui s'y trouve donc n'y allez pas.

AUJOURD'HUI :

Bien entendu, j'avais informé mes amis de mes soucis et ils m'épaulaient plus que jamais, multipliant les sorties pour tenter, en vain, de me faire sourire. Ce soir-là, Mike m'appela très enthousiaste :  
>- Salut Arizona, on fait un tour à Port Angeles tout à l'heure, la nouvelle salle d'arcade ouvre ce soir donc il y a l'inauguration, on compte sur ta présence.<br>Ne souhaitant pas laisser mon père seul, je déclinai poliment son invitation :  
>- Non vraiment Mike, j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire chez moi.<br>- Mais Bella, toute la bande sera là, Jake nous a assuré qu'il viendrait aussi. Il ne manque que toi.  
>- C'est vraiment gentil de vouloir vous encombrer d'une pessimiste comme moi mais je ne peux vraiment pas.<br>- Bon tant pis, répondit Mike déçu. Mais Lena va t'en vouloir !  
>- Ne te sers pas de cette excuse, répliquai-je. Lena peut comprendre. Allez, passez une bonne soirée.<br>- Merci et désolé d'avoir insisté, répondit mon ami visiblement penaud.  
>- Ce n'est pas grave.<br>Alors que j'allais raccrocher, il ajouta :  
>- Si jamais tu changes d'avis, on se retrouve tous devant chez Angela dans une heure et demi.<br>Il raccrocha et je souris : ce Mike était vraiment égal à lui-même en toutes circonstances ! Je m'installai sur une chaise dans la cuisine avec Charlie qui remplissait des papiers pour son travail. Il leva la tête de ses papiers et je fus une fois de plus frappée par ses traits tirés. Il me demanda :  
>- Qui a téléphoné ?<br>- Mike. Toute la bande va à Port Angeles ce soir et il voulait me proposer de venir.  
>- Et ... m'invita-t-il à poursuivre.<br>- Et j'ai refusé, répondis-je simplement. Je suis un peu fatiguée ce soir, mentis-je ensuite.  
>- Bella, es-tu sûre que ce n'est pas pour rester avec moi que tu as refusé cette invitation ?<p>

Une voiture se gara devant chez nous, coupant court à l'interrogatoire mené par Charlie. Je reconnaîtrais ce son de voiture entre mille pour l'avoir tant de fois entendu depuis que ma vie avait perdu tout son sens. Mes soupçons furent confirmés lorsque j'ouvris la porte d'entrée.  
>- Jake, m'écriai-je, mais que fais-tu là ? Tu ne devais pas aller à Port Angeles avec les autres ?<br>- Si mais tu connais tes amis, me dit-il en m'enlaçant brièvement, ils m'ont réquisitionné pour que je t'emmène. Et puis, avoua-t-il en rougissant, je ne me voyais pas passer une soirée sans toi.  
>Charlie, qui était venu saluer Jacob, dut se sentir un peu mal à l'aise car il préféra s'éclipser.<p>

Jacob et moi allâmes dans le salon et il me dit :  
>- Bon maintenant que nous sommes seuls tu peux me le dire. C'est pour Charlie que tu refuses de nous accompagner ?<br>- Non...  
>- Ne me mens pas, tu ne sais pas faire, me coupa mon ami. Tu n'es pas obligée de veiller constamment sur lui, il va bien donc tu peux venir.<br>- Tu crois que ça me plaît de ne pas pouvoir aller avec vous ? J'aimerais mais c'est inconscient, même si je sais qu'il ne lui arrivera rien. Je ne veux pas prendre le risque qu'il se produise la même chose que quelques semaines auparavant. Pardonne-moi Jacob mais je reste là.

- Il me semble que j'ai mal entendu, tonna mon père. Isabella il est hors de question que tu te prives de sortie pour ton vieux père ! Je peux rester seul une soirée et si j'ai un souci j'appellerai quelqu'un. Allez file, ne te fais pas de souci pour moi.

Il s'adressa ensuite discrètement à Jacob mais je l'entendis:  
>- Je compte sur toi pour la distraire, elle s'inquiète beaucoup trop pour moi en ce moment,<br>- Aucun problème Charlie, la bande et moi on s'occupe de ça. Passe une bonne soirée et appelle Billy si tu t'ennuies, il est à la maison.  
>- Non je vais rester seul ce soir. J'ai du travail par-dessus la tête. Bonne soirée Bella, me dit-il ensuite.<br>- Bonne soirée, répondis-je. Et appelle-moi si tu as besoin.  
>- Oui chef, dit-il ironiquement.<br>Il nous accompagna jusqu'à la voiture du Quileute. Nous montâmes à l'intérieur et alors que nous allions partir, il nous lança :

- Amusez-vous bien les jeunes !

Le trajet se déroula globalement dans le silence hormis quelques questions posées par Jacob. Nous arrivâmes devant chez Angela et à peine fus-je descendue de la voiture qu'une tornade blonde me sauta dans les bras.  
>- Bella ! Tu es finalement venue ! Ça me fait plaisir que tu sois là, s'écria ladite tornade qui n'était autre que Lena.<br>Puis s'adressant à Jacob qui avait fait le tour du véhicule pour nous rejoindre :  
>- C'est bien tu as fait du bon travail.<p>

Il rit aux éclats devant le sérieux affiché par mon amie. Nous nous approchâmes de la maison d'Angela et celle-ci nous attendait déjà en compagnie de Ben. Il ne manquait plus que ce beau parleur de Mike. Il nous rejoignit vingt minutes après notre arrivée. Il embrassa Lena et je détournai la tête, la blessure de ma poitrine s'étant rouverte devant cet élan d'amour. Après avoir salué tout le monde, il lança innocemment :  
>- Bon alors, on y va ou on attend le déluge ?<p>

Cette malheureuse remarque lui valut une pluie de reproches car nous n'attendions que lui pour partir. Mais Mike était comme ça, on n'y pouvait rien. Nous montâmes en voiture, Jacob, Angela, Ben et moi dans l'une et Lena et son petit ami dans l'autre puis nous partîmes pour Port Angeles. Une fois arrivés, nous fîmes une rapide visite des lieux. La salle était grande, lumineuse et une musique entraînante résonnait. Moi qui avait cessé d'écouter de la musique depuis Son départ, je me surpris à apprécier. Les trois garçons s'exclamèrent :  
>- Whaou ! On va s'éclater !<p>

Lena les observa d'un air navré et marmonna :  
>- Ce sont vraiment tous les mêmes.<br>- Je confirme, ajouta Angela en secouant la tête de résignation. On les rejoint ? Sinon ils vont croire qu'on fait la tête.

La soirée se déroula dans la joie et l'allégresse, mes amis ayant réussi à me faire oublier, temporairement seulement, mes soucis. Nous croisâmes Jessica qui profitait de cette soirée pour se pavaner, sûrement à la recherche d'un nouveau petit ami potentiel étant donné que Tyler était de l'histoire ancienne. Bien entendu, elle portait une tenue ultra-courte et était outrageusement maquillée.

Elle vint nous voir et me demanda, dédaigneuse :

- Et bien Bella, tu ne me présente pas ton ami ?  
>- Son ami s'appelle Jacob et il n'aime pas ta façon de toiser ses amis, lança-t-il froidement.<br>- Du calme, je cherchais juste à faire connaissance. Tu n'étudies pas au lycée de Forks ?  
>- Non, je suis au lycée de La Push.<br>- C'est dommage, on aurait pu discuter plus longtemps.  
>elle sortit un papier de sa poche, emprunta un stylo et griffonna quelque chose qu'elle tendit à mon ami. Entre temps, Mike, Lena, Angela et Ben s'étaient rapprochés.<p>

- Mon numéro, précisa-t-elle. Au cas où tu voudrais me connaître mieux.  
>- Non merci, je n'ai pas envie de te connaître. Le peu que je vois me déçoit donc ce n'est pas la peine.<br>- Oh, très bien. Tu me le paieras ! lança-t-elle offusquée. Au fait Bella, ravie de voir que tu as décidé de remplacer cet...comment s'appelle-t-il déjà ? Ah oui, Edward.  
>Ces mots provoquèrent une douleur atroce dans ma poitrine et je chancelai. Jacob accourut à mes côtés pour me soutenir. Mike intervint :<br>- Hé la vipère, arrête de cracher ton venin et trouve d'autres personnes à exaspérer, on a eu notre compte.  
>- Ouais, ajouta Ben, et la prochaine fois tu devrais t'habiller plus court !<br>Vexée, elle s'éloigna en grommelant.

- Bien joué, les acclama Angela. Elle n'a eu que ce qu'elle méritait. Et désolée de te dire ça Jacob mais je crois qu'elle s'intéressait à toi, tu as ruiné tous ses espoirs. Mais je crains qu'on entende à nouveau parler d'elle dans peu de temps.  
>- Tant mieux, rit-il. Et puis mon cœur est déjà pris de toute façon, ajouta-t-il.<br>- Ah...et par qui ? demanda Lena qui était une grande curieuse. Dis-nous tout, on veut savoir ! Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? Quel âge a-t-elle ? On la connaît ?  
>- Holà ça suffit l'Inquisition ! Vous saurez tout en temps voulu.<br>- En tout cas, je crains qu'on entende à nouveau parler de Jessica dans peu de temps, vu comment elle s'est vexée.

Ainsi Jacob avait une petite amie ? Il le méritait, c'était vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Pourtant je ressentis comme une impression de vide en moi, comme s'il me manquait quelque chose.

Une fois remise de mes émotions, nous repartîmes nous amuser et la soirée se poursuivit. Les trois garçons nous firent rire par des plaisanteries et j'étais contente de voir que Jake avait mis de côté ses différents avec ses amis de la réserve pour profiter pleinement des moments qu'il passait avec nous. Puis il fut temps de rentrer. Nous revînmes chez Angela pour récupérer nos véhicules respectifs. Je saluai tout le monde, Jacob en dernier qui m'attira un peu à l'écart.  
>Il me demanda :<p>

- Alors, tu as passé une bonne soirée ? Tu ne regrettes pas d'être venue ?  
>- Non, c'était une soirée très agréable. Merci d'avoir insisté pour que je vienne.<br>- Mais de rien, tout le plaisir est pour moi. Et comme je t'ai déjà dit, je ne peux pas sortir avec nos amis sans toi.  
>- Alors comme ça tu sors avec quelqu'un, le taquinai-je. Qui est l'heureuse élue ?<br>- Je ne dirai rien pour le moment, répliqua-t-il. Bon, je crois qu'il est temps de se dire au revoir.  
>- Oui, je crois aussi, répondis-je. Bonne nuit Jake, et encore merci pour cette soirée.<br>- Bonne nuit Bella, dit-il en m'enlaçant.  
>Lorsque nous nous séparâmes, l'impression de vide qui me tenaillait depuis l'incident avec Jessica ne m'avait toujours pas quitté.<p>

Quand j'arrivai chez moi, la porte d'entrée était ouverte mais toutes les lumières étaient éteintes. Prise d'un mauvais pressentiment, j'entrai précipitamment et allumai la lumière : un désordre immense régnait dans la maison comme si quelqu'un avait fouillé dedans.

- Papa, tu es là ? m'inquiétai-je  
>Il ne répondit pas. Je fis le tour de toutes les pièces mais je dus me rendre à l'évidence : Charlie avait disparu et quelqu'un était entré dans la maison à la recherche de quelque chose. <p>


	13. Plumes, conseil et disparition

_Plumes, conseils et disparition_

Alors que j'étais en train d'imaginer le pire, une voiture se gara devant chez moi. C'était, à mon grand soulagement, mon père qui entra.  
>- Papa, où étais-tu ? Quand je suis arrivée, la maison était en désordre, tout a été fouillé et tu n'étais pas là, j'ai vraiment eu peur ! m'exclamai-je<br>- Calme-toi, me rassura-t-il, j'étais chez Billy. J'y suis allé peu de temps après ton départ. Je vais appeler mes hommes pour qu'ils viennent faire des recherches. Mais ne t'en fais pas, c'est sûrement une bande de jeunes qui a fait le coup, on va les retrouver rapidement.  
>Il passa un bref coup de fil à un ami qui travaillait avec lui et une voiture de police arriva quelques minutes plus tard. La maison fut examinée avec soin mais rien qui aurait pu nous renseigner sur l'identité du ou des saccageurs ne fut trouvé. Et curieusement, rien n'avait été volé. N'ayant aucun indice, la police partit, nous laissant seuls Charlie et moi. J'aurai pu penser que Jessica aurait été l'auteure de cette intrusion pour se venger de son humiliation plus tôt dans la soirée mais elle aurait forcément laissé quelque chose derrière elle. Ne voulant pas me tracasser avec cela ce soir, je montai me coucher. Je m'endormis d'un sommeil entrecoupé de rêves violents et toujours avec cette impression de vide qui ne m'avait pas lâchée depuis que Jacob nous avait révélé qu'il avait une petite amie.<p>

Le lendemain, Jacob me rendit visite après avoir appris la nouvelle du saccage de la maison. Je l'invitai à entrer et à peine eut-il franchi le seuil de la maison qu'il s'arrêta net et me demanda d'une voix étrange :  
>- Tu ne sens pas une drôle d'odeur ? Comme quelque chose de sucré, trop sucré limite écœurant. Ça vient de la maison, j'ai senti ça dès que je suis entré.<br>- Non, je ne sens rien. Mais tu ne parles pas de moi au moins, le taquinai-je.  
>- Je t'ai dit ça vient de la maison ! s'énerva-t-il brusquement. Tu crois vraiment que je parlerai comme ça de toi ?<br>- Excuse-moi, je ne pensais pas que tu le prendrais comme ça, dis-je d'une petite voix, intimidée par son accès de colère.  
>Son visage se radoucit et il dit :<br>- C'est moi qui dois te demander de m'excuser, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.  
>- Ça ne fait rien, les sautes d'humeur arrivent à tout le monde.<p>

Il m'aida pendant toute la matinée à remettre la maison en état, mon père étant parti travailler. Quand nous nous attaquâmes à ma chambre, Jacob attrapa un oreiller et me le lança au visage.  
>- Pas le temps de s'amuser gamin, plaisantai-je tout en saisissant moi aussi un oreiller. On a du boulot !<br>- Bon, ok, grommela-t-il. Si on peut même plus rire, où va le monde !  
>Il se retourna et ramassa des débris d'un verre brisé que le cambrioleur avait dû faire tomber. Je me glissai furtivement derrière lui avec la ferme intention de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce.<br>- Arrête de protester tout le temps, je plaisantais ! Tu es vraiment de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui ! Allez, viens te battre si tu l'oses, m'écriai-je avant de tente de lui assener un coup d'oreiller derrière la tête.  
>Mais il fit volte-face si rapidement que je ne m'aperçus de rien et il bloqua mon poignet.<br>- Jake, tu as de ces réflexes ! On dirait un...non rien laisse tomber.  
>- Tu n'aurais jamais dû tenter de faire ça, lança-t-il avant de m'envoyer son oreiller dessus.<br>- Ah, j'ai été touchée, ris-je avant de m'écrouler sur le sol, tel un soldat blessé au combat.

La bataille fit rage, les plumes volant en tous sens. Jacob, étant donné sa force et sa taille, avait le dessus sur moi. J'étais misérablement étendue au sol, subissant les assauts sans pitié de mon assaillant, qui s'était agenouillé près de moi, accompagné de son oreiller vengeur. Je me défendais comme je le pouvais, donnant quelques coups en tentant de l'atteindre...sans grand succès.  
>- Alors, c'est qui le gamin ? me nargua-t-il<br>- Toi, raillai-je.  
>- Aurais-je mal entendu ? Je crois que je vais devoir continuer à te faire apprendre la leçon.<br>Il abandonna son oreiller et commença à me chatouiller, chose fatale pour moi. Je pleurais littéralement de rire et j'étais à bout de souffle. Je parvins péniblement à saisir un tee-shirt blanc que je brandis tel un drapeau blanc pour réclamer la paix.  
>- Stop, pitié, le suppliai-je. Je ne te traiterai plus jamais de gamin.<br>- C'est vrai ce mensonge ?  
>- Oui, promis mais arrête je t'en supplie.<br>- Dommage, c'était tellement drôle de te voir te tordre de rire sur le sol en me demandant grâce ! Mais bon, dans ma grande clémence j'arrête, dit-il d'un ton pompeux.

Il approcha son visage du mien et retira quelque chose de ma chevelure.  
>- Tu avais une plume dans les cheveux...<br>Sa main descendit le long de mon visage et alla effleurer ma joue quand un bruit nous surprit et nous nous figeâmes. C'était Charlie qui avait frappé à la porte ouverte de ma chambre. Il nous avait surpris ! Quelles conclusions allait-il tirer maintenant ? Je m'empourprai et Jacob se leva d'un bond pour tenter de s'expliquer.  
>- Euh...tiens salut Charlie, comment ça va ?...Tel que tu peux le voir on a fait une bataille d'oreillers et Bella avait une plume dans les cheveux donc...<br>- Je vous laisse, l'interrompit mon père, un sourire curieusement satisfait aux lèvres. J'étais juste venu vous prévenir qu'on va bientôt passer à table.  
>Il descendit au salon et je le rejoignis pour préparer le repas, suivie par mon ami. Celui-ci me dit :<br>- Il faut que je te laisse, mon père doit m'attendre car je dois retaper une partie du garage cet après-midi.  
>- Tu ne restes pas ?<br>- Non, mais pourrais-tu me rejoindre sur les falaises ce soir ? J'aimerai te dire quelque chose.  
>- Haha, Jacob Black va-t-il daigner me présenter sa petite amie ? le taquinai-je.<br>- Euh...oui c'est ça, répondit-il d'un air absent. A ce soir Bella.  
>Puis s'adressant à Charlie :<br>- A plus tard Charlie !  
>- A la prochaine Jacob, passe quand tu veux, répondit celui-ci.<p>

Mon ami parti, je rejoignis mon père dans la cuisine et préparai le repas de midi. Il me regardait d'un drôle d'air, je sentais son regard dans mon dos. Il me demanda innocemment :  
>- Dis-moi Bella, Jacob est-il juste un ami pour toi ?<br>- Oui oui assurai-je vivement, ce que tu as vu ou cru voir tout à l'heure n'était rien, il retirait juste une plume dans mes cheveux.  
>- Ah d'accord, tout s'explique, répondit-il ironiquement.<br>Puis il ajouta d'une voix douce :  
>- Mais tu plais à Jacob, c'est indéniable. Tu sais, quand ta mère m'a quitté, j'ai été dévasté, plus que tu ne pourrais le croire. Mais je m'en suis sorti, j'ai revu mes priorités et je n'ai pas laissé la peine prendre le dessus. Il faut savoir lâcher prise sur certaines choses lorsqu'elles deviennent trop douloureuses et savoir ce qui est bon pour soi : je crois que quand une opportunité se présente, il faut la saisir au vol si tu vois ce que je veux dire.<br>- Merci pour ces conseils, mais je t'assure qu'il n'y a rien entre Jacob et moi excepté de l'amitié.  
>- Qui te dit que je parlais de Jacob ? Et puis...ça se voit dans ses yeux, on ne peut que le remarquer, dit-il en riant.<br>- Très drôle. Il a une petite amie, il me l'a dit et doit me la présenter ce soir. Allez laisse-moi finir de cuisiner ou sinon tu retourneras travailler le ventre vide.  
>- Pardon chef, lança mon père.<p>

Tout en cuisinant, je réfléchissais aux paroles de Charlie. Lâcher prise, ce serait tellement plus simple mais à quoi me raccrocher ensuite ? Je ne voulais pas oublier les quelques mois et la personne qui avaient donné un sens à ma vie, quels qu'en soient le prix à payer et la douleur à subir.

Pendant le repas, Charlie et moi parlâmes peu, fidèles à nous-même. Puis il repartit à son bureau et je montai dans ma chambre pour travailler un peu. La conversation avec mon père m'avait perturbée car au fond je savais qu'il avait raison. J'essayai de m'intéresser à la dissertation que je devais rédiger mais je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer, repensant à tout ce qui était survenu dans ma vie depuis environ un an. Entre ma rencontre avec les Cullen, l'accident avec James, le départ de mon aimé et de sa famille puis finalement la maladie de Charlie, le destin ne nous avait pas épargnés lui et moi, lui en particulier. Puis mes pensées se tournèrent vers Jessica qui avait maintenant fait de moi son ennemie sans raison apparente et que je soupçonnai pour l'intrusion chez moi la nuit dernière. Consciente que je n'arriverai pas à travailler cet après-midi, je pris mon livre favori, Les Hauts de Hurlevent ce qui raviva de douloureux souvenirs car je ne l'avais pas relu depuis Son départ. Mais souffrir me prouvait qu'Il avait bien existé.

Il fut temps de partir pour les falaise où devait m'attendre Jacob et sa petite amie. Alors que je descendais les escaliers pour aller au salon, le téléphone sonna. Je décrochai et une voix paniquée pris la parole :  
>- M. Swan ? C'est Mme Kyle, votre voisine. Je vous appelle car mon mari a disparu ce matin, il était parti pêcher mais n'est pas rentré. J'ai si peur...<br>- Mme Kyle, dis-je d'une voix douce, ce n'est pas M. Swan mais sa fille. Mon père travaille, je vais vous passer le numéro de son bureau pour que vous puissiez l'appeler.  
>- Merci Isabella, tu es bien gentille.<br>- Et, ajoutai-je après lui avoir dicté le numéro, tenez-moi au courant pour votre mari.

Quand je raccrochai, j'étais stupéfaite. Mme Kyle, cette pauvre vieille femme toujours si aimable avec tout le monde, elle ne méritait pas de perdre son mari. J'avais quelques souvenirs flous d'eux s'occupant de moi les premiers jours après que mon aimé m'ait quitté lorsque Charlie travaillait. Ils étaient là lors de mes accès de délire, me tenant la main. J'espérais sincèrement que le monstre qui enlevait toutes ces personnes serait retrouvé avant que...je ne voulais pas y penser.

Encore sous le choc, je montai dans ma camionnette et allai sur les falaises pour retrouver Jacob et, me rappelai-je avec une pointe d'amertume, celle pour qui son cœur battait. Je me garai et ne vis, contrairement à ce que j'imaginais, qu'une seule silhouette : celle de mon ami avec ses longs cheveux couleur jais flottant dans le vent. Je m'approchai de lui et lançai d'une voix aussi gaie que possible :  
>- Coucou Jake ! Alors, où est l'heureuse élue ?<p>

Il se retourna vers moi, une expression que je ne lui connaissais pas sur le visage. 


	14. Tempête de sentiments

_Tempête de sentiments_

[A partir de maintenant, certains chapitres ou parties de chapitres se feront du point de vue de Jacob]

POINT DE VUE DE JACOB

J'avais attendu si longtemps que je n'arrivais pas encore à réaliser que le moment était tout proche. J'étais tellement impatient et j'espérais qu'elle partagerait mon bonheur. Aujourd'hui, sur ces falaises, j'allais faire une des choses les plus importantes de ma vie. Un bruit familier retint mon attention, c'était elle qui venait d'arriver.

- Coucou Jake ! Alors, où est l'heureuse élue ?  
>Je me retournai vers elle sans pouvoir contenir une grimace qu'elle n'identifia pas. Lorsque je la vis, ce fut comme le temps s'était figé autour de nous, qu'il n'y avait plus qu'elle qui comptait et compris soudain pourquoi j'étais venu au monde : pour rencontrer Isabella Swan et l'aimer d'un amour inconditionnel. J'avais déjà prévu de lui révéler mes sentiments à son égard aujourd'hui mais ce fut comme si je la redécouvrais avec des sentiments encore plus forts. Cela ne m'empêcha pas pour autant d'être pris de panique à l'idée de lui avouer ce que je ressentais. Ma belle impatience d'il y a quelques minutes s'était envolée, avait été réduite à néant et je peinais à trouver mes mots.<p>

- Tu te sens bien ? s'enquit Bella. Tu fais une drôle de tête.  
>Je tentai de reprendre mes esprits et répondis du mieux que je pus :<br>- Ou...oui ça va ne t'inquiète pas. Si on mar...marchait un peu ?  
>Tentative pitoyable de ma part pour changer de sujet car elle ne parut pas convaincue. En même temps, je n'étais pas très convaincant pour faire croire que j'allais bien car je bafouillais sans arrêt. Je réalisai que la tâche allait se révéler plus ardue que je ne l'avais pensé.<p>

POINT DE VUE DE BELLA

Jacob n'avait pas l'air bien, il paraissait bouleversé. Sa petite amie l'avait-elle fait souffrir ? Ou Sam et sa bande s'en étaient-ils pris à lui ? Cela pourrait expliquer ses sautes d'humeur de la matinée... Je tentai de lui demander :  
>- Jake, quelque chose ne va pas ?<br>Il me dévisagea étrangement et murmura :  
>- Viens, on va se promener, j'ai un endroit à te montrer.<br>Il me prit par la main et m'entraîna sur un sentier qui longeait le bord des falaises. Intriguée par l'absence de celle qui aurait dû être l'élue de son cœur, je l'interrogeai :  
>- Tu ne devais pas me présenter quelqu'un ?<br>Il eu un rire sans joie et me dit :  
>- C'est dommage, tu n'as pas compris le sens de mes paroles. Enfin, soupira-t-il, tu sauras bien assez tôt.<p>

Je tentai d'engager la conversation avec mon ami mais celui-ci paraissait distant donc, inquiète, je décidai d'être plus directe.  
>- Jake, tu n'as pas l'air bien, c'est Sam qui t'as fait du mal ? Tu préfères que je repasse plus tard ?<br>- Non, Sam ne m'a rien fait, il continue juste de me rôder autour mais c'est tout. Mais reste, j'ai besoin que tu sois là, ajouta-t-il en prenant délicatement ma main dans la sienne.

Jacob m'inquiétait, il me cachait quelque chose et je n'aimais pas ça.  
>- Excuse-moi de te demander ça mais c'est ta petite amie qui t'a fait du mal ?<br>Il se tourna vers moi et me fixa droit dans les yeux, son regard si chaleureux m'observant attentivement me répondit simplement :  
>- Je n'ai jamais eu de petite amie Bella.<br>Abasourdie par cette révélation, je m'exclamai :  
>- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi as-tu répondu ça à Angela ?<br>- Tu t'es méprise sur le sens de mes paroles, dit Jacob tristement. J'ai dit que mon cœur était déjà pris car c'est la vérité, il m'a été enlevé par une personne sans qui ma vie n'aurait aucun sens, mais je doute que cela soit réciproque.

Mon estomac se noua brusquement sans que je sache d'où cela provenait, j'avais un étrange pressentiment. Je préférai changer de sujet et lui parlai un peu de Charlie dont l'état s'améliorait peu à peu.  
>- J'étais au courant, je me tiens régulièrement informé par mon père, fit-il remarquer. Il a prévu une sortie sur plusieurs jours avec ton père dans quelques mois je crois.<br>- Oui il me semble en avoir entendu parler. Ca me rassure qu'il aille mieux, même si je sais qu'il n'est pas guéri, dis-je tristement.

En m'entendant, il serra légèrement ma main qu'il n'avait pas lâchée, me réconfortant en silence. Il demanda ensuite, d'une petite voix :  
>- Si nous retournions aux voitures ? Des nuages se rapprochent, un orage se prépare, il faut que tu le voies c'est superbe vu des falaises. Et je voudrais...non rien laisse tomber.<br>- C'est d'accord mais dis ce que tu pensais, répondis-je ne comprenant pas sa réaction.  
>- J'allais dire une bêtise, ne fais pas attention. Allez, on fait une petite cours jusqu'à nos véhicules ? demanda-t-il d'une voix pleine d'entrain.<br>- Si tu veux, répondis-je, décidant d'oublier le comportement pour le moins étrange de mon ami.  
>Attention, 3,2,1...partez !<p>

Nous nous élançâmes sur le sentier caillouteux, Jacob me distançant de plusieurs mètres. Sa rapidité me rappelait presque celle de ...mieux valait ne pas y penser. Le temps que nous arrivions, de gros nuages s'étaient amoncelés au-dessus de nos têtes et je pouvais percevoir le grondement du tonnerre qui approchait. Au bout d'un long moment, je le rejoignis à bout de souffle. Il semblait à peine essoufflé alors que je peinais à reprendre une respiration correcte. Je parvins à articuler :  
>- Tu...es...trop rapide pour...moi. C'est fini, je ne cours plus avec toi, ris-je.<br>- Ne sois pas mauvaise perdante, tu ne peux rien contre ma supériorité, plaisanta-t-il. Approchons-nous du bord des falaises, le spectacle va commencer.  
>Il reprit ma main et s'avança vers le bord. Un peu réticente à cause de ma mésaventure de la dernière fois, j'hésitais.<br>- Je reste à côté, assura-t-il, tu ne risques rien.

Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je m'approchai de lui. Il faisait nuit mais nous y voyions comme en plein jour à cause des éclairs se succédant dans un grand fracas accentué par la résonance des falaises. Le spectacle qui s'offrait à nos yeux était splendide, la foudre zébrant le ciel et allait se refléter dans l'eau avec sa belle couleur blanche, si pure. Je restais sans voix quand je sentis Jacob s'agiter nerveusement. Je tournai la tête vers lui, il fit de même et me regardant intensément, les yeux brillants. La lueur de l'orage s'était reportée dans ses prunelles, leur conférant une beauté envoûtante. J'aurais pu rester là, sur ces falaises, avec lui pendant des heures à écouter le roulement du tonnerre. Il rompit le silence en premier, prenant une grande inspiration puis il effleura ma joue de sa douce main à la peau cuivrée :  
>- Tu sais Bella, ça fait un moment que ça me trottait dans la tête donc je vais être franc avec toi. Depuis que tu es venue me voir il y a quelques mois, tu as embelli ma vie de manière considérable et...<br>- Arrête Jake, je t'en supplie ne fais pas ça. Tu risquerai de tout briser.  
>Visiblement blessé, ce qui me fit immédiatement culpabiliser, il me demanda :<br>- Mais...pourquoi ? Je ne peux pas taire mes sentiments plus longtemps. La personne dont je parlais tout à l'heure...c 'est toi. Je t'aime Bella.

Sous le choc de ces révélations, la plaie que je supportais depuis si longtemps et qui s'était tue pendant toute la journée se rouvrit et les larmes me montèrent au yeux. Je me haïssais car je savais que j'allais le faire souffrir mais je n'étais pas prête à retomber amoureuse.  
>- Jake, comme j'aimerai pouvoir te dire que je t'aime, mais je ne peux pas, je ne peux plus. C'est comme...comme si j'avais perdu la capacité d'aimer. Jamais je ne pourrai te rendre l'amour que tu m'offres. Tu es mon ami, mon confident mais tu ne peux pas être plus. Ne te reproche rien, c'est moi la responsable. Pardonne-moi.<br>- Je ne lâcherai pas prise, je serai là. Et c'est ma faute, je n'aurai pas dû te révéler mes sentiments.  
>- Justement, je ne veux pas que tu lâches prise, je veux que tu t'accroches.<br>- Pourquoi ? s'étonna-t-il. Tu ne ressens pas la même chose que moi alors pourquoi ?  
>- Parce que je ne veux pas que tu me laisses seule. Je sais, ça peut paraître égoïste et stupide mais je tiens beaucoup à toi.<br>- Jamais je ne te laisserai. Tu es entrée dans ma vie et il n'est pas question que tu en sortes. Jamais je n'avais aimé autant avant toi. Comme je te l'ai dit, j'attendrai, espérant secrètement que tu changes d'avis. Maintenant, on va rentrer chacun de son côté et tu réfléchiras à tout ce que je t'ai dit pendant que j'espèrerais. Au revoir Bella, dit-il tristement.  
>Il m'embrassa au coin des lèvres et je fermai les yeux, laissant une larme rouler le long de ma joue.<p>

Quand je rentrai chez moi, l'orage s'était calmé. Charlie m'attendait et me demanda :  
>- Alors cet après-midi avec Jacob ?<br>- Je préfèrerai ne pas en parler, répondis-je simplement.  
>- Il s'est passé quelque chose ? s'enquit-il.<br>- J'ai tout gâché ! m'écriai-je avant de monter dans ma chambre et de m'enfermer pour pouvoir laisser libre cours à mes larmes.  
>Comment pouvais-je faire souffrir mon confident à ce point ? Je me faisais horreur, lui qui avait toujours été là pour moi. Je voulais l'aimer mais j'en étais incapable.<br>Cette nuit-là, je dormis mal car mes remords m'accablèrent longtemps avant que je ne trouve le sommeil. 


	15. Douloureuse décision

_Douloureuse décision_

J'abattis un poing rageur sur la table qui trembla violemment sous le coup. Ayant entendu du bruit, mon père vint me trouver.  
>- Jacob, quelque chose ne va pas ?<br>- Non, répondis-je d'un ton agressif.  
>- Tu veux en parler avec moi ? Je peux peut-être t'aider.<p>

Je décidai de lui dire la vérité car je me sentais plus perdu que jamais. En effet, je perdais petit à petit le contrôle de mes émotions depuis que j'avais révélé mes sentiments à Bella quelques jours auparavant et cela m'effrayait. Je m'énervais avec une facilité déconcertante, la moindre remarque me mettait hors de moi. J'avais eu une violente altercation avec Embry, revenu au lycée, à qui j'avais reproché de m'avoir délaissé pour rejoindre Sam. Cela avait dégénéré en règlement de compte avec Paul et Quil qui s'en étaient mêlés. Était-ce cela l'amertume ? Ce sentiment de se sentir délaissé, abandonné ?

Je ne lui cachai rien.  
>- J'ai avoué mes sentiments à Bella il y a quelques jours.<br>- Ah...et qu'a-t-elle répondu si ce n'est pas indiscret ?  
>- Qu'elle ne pouvait pas accepter mes sentiments car elle souffrait encore de l'absence de cet...Edward.<br>En prononçant son nom, je fus parcouru d'un frisson de rage, une rage intense et indescriptible. Personne n'avait le droit de faire souffrir Bella comme il l'avait fait et je ne rêvais que d'une chose, le revoir pour lui faire regretter son geste. Mon père ayant aperçu mon mouvement de colère recula et me demanda d'une voix douce :  
>- Je vois. Tu sais, elle a peut-être besoin de temps, le départ des Cullen l'a vraiment affecté d'après ce que m'a dit Charlie.<br>- J'aimerai tellement qu'elle oublie tout ça, qu'elle s'autorise à être heureuse sans lui. Je l'aime vraiment, à un point que tu ne peux imaginer. C'est comment dire...comme si ma vie dépendait de sa présence, de ses paroles. Cela peut paraître ridicule, je le sais bien, murmurai-je, un peu honteux de m'être livré à mon père comme je l'avais fait.  
>- Je comprend, plus que tu ne l'imagines. Mais tu es sûr qu'il n'y a que cela qui te tracasse ? J'ai l'impression qu'il y a autre chose.<br>- Oui il y a autre chose, je n'arrive pas à expliquer comment mais j'ai l'impression que je n'arrive plus à contrôler mes émotions, la moindre contrariété me met dans une rage intense. J'ai d'ailleurs eu une petite altercation avec Embry, Quil et Paul car ils m'avaient juste dit quelques paroles de travers.

Mon père eut un long moment de silence, le regard dans le vague. Puis il reprit la parole :  
>- Ce doit juste être un peu de fatigue et de contrariété due à ta discussion avec Bella. Repose-toi un peu et essaie d'oublier votre discussion quelques temps. Et à propos de Bella, laisse-lui du temps, elle t'aime beaucoup mais ne s'autorise pas à oublier Edward. Allez je te laisse, j'ai un coup de téléphone à passer.<br>- Merci de tes conseils.  
>- Mais c'est tout à fait normal que je sois là.<br>Il quitta la pièce et je me retrouvai seul. Je tentai de joindre Bella par téléphone mais ce fut Charlie qui répondit et qui m'informa que sa fille était chez Angela avec Lena.

Je pris donc la décision d'aller courir un peu dans la forêt malgré le tueur qui rôdait toujours. Ce n'était pas de l'inconscience mais juste qu'il ne m'effrayait pas. Je décidai d'y aller à pied, la marche ne me faisait pas peur. Arrivé à la lisière des bois, j'inspirai un grand coup et partis d'une allure modérée vers l'intérieur de la forêt. Courir me permettait de me vider l'esprit, je pouvais profiter pleinement du calme des sous-bois, avec pour seuls sons le bruissement des feuilles dans les arbres et les craquements dans branches sous les pas des animaux et profiter également des senteurs boisées de la nature. Finalement, commençant à ressentir les effets de la fatigue, je m'arrêtai.  
>Un bruit de pas m'interpella, il ne ressemblait à aucun bruit de pas animal mais plus à celui d'un homme. Par mesure de prudence, je préférai repartir. J'entendis les pas se rapprocher donc je repris ma course, accélérant l'allure. J'étais maintenant à ma vitesse maximale et je commençai à manquer de souffle tandis que les pas se rapprochaient. Soudain, j'entendis un autre son, comme le galop de plusieurs animaux près de moi. Et ce que je vis à ce moment-là resta gravé dans ma mémoire pendant longtemps : quatre loups d'une taille imposante. Ils s'avancèrent vers moi, le premier étant le plus grand avec un pelage noir ébène et pétrifié par la peur, je n'osai plus bouger. Alors qu'il aurait juste eu à faire un pas pour être sur moi et m'attaquer, un bruit attira leur attention vers l'intérieur de la forêt et ils se mirent à grogner. Brusquement, ils détalèrent Je préférai quitter la forêt car je m'étais fait une belle frayeur. Il fallait absolument que j'en parle à Charlie et mon père, il y avait quelqu'un dans la forêt et une meute de loups.<p>

Je voulus rentrer chez moi et pris inconsciemment une route que je connaissais par cœur pour l'avoir tant de fois parcourue. J'étais arrivé chez Bella et restai longtemps devant sa porte, hésitant à frapper. Mais un vrombissement reconnaissable entre mille m'obligea à me cacher dans un buisson : c'était la vieille camionnette de mon amie qui venait de s'engager dans la rue. Elle se gara et mon cœur accéléra ses battements, c'était comme s'il battait à mes oreilles. Je pus voir sa belle chevelure brune descendant en boucles sur ses épaules, sa peau blanche et mon amour pour elle en fut renforcé. Elle alla à la porte d'entrée car Charlie l'y attendait.  
>- Jacob a appelé, annonça-t-il, il voulait te parler.<br>- Ah, merci de m'avoir prévenue, répondit-elle simplement, ce qui me blessa.  
>- Il s'est passé quelque chose ? s'enquit Charlie<br>- Non...non ne t'inquiète pas, dit-elle en baissant la tête, la voix tremblante.  
>L'entendre parler de moi de cette manière me donna l'impression que je recevais un grand coup à l'estomac et je fus pris de tremblements de colère, sans comprendre l'origine de cette fureur. Je peinais à calmer mes nerfs mais je me fis violence pour continuer à écouter.<br>- Bella, je vois quand quelque chose ne va pas, tu ne sais pas mentir alors dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé. C'est en rapport avec ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois ?  
>- Non, enfin...non. Je rappellerai Jacob ce soir.<br>Elle entra chez elle et referma la porte. Je me retrouvai seul, honteux d'avoir espionné celle que j'aimais et brisé par sa réaction à mon égard et je rentrai chez moi.

Une fois arrivé, j'informai mon père de ma rencontre accidentelle avec ce qui se cachait dans les bois puis me précipitai dans ma chambre, emportant le téléphone avec moi. Je me postai à ma fenêtre, contemplant l'extérieur pour tromper l'attente qui devenait insoutenable. Impatient, je me mis à faire les cent pas tel un lion en cage tandis que ma nervosité s'accroissait. Enfin, le téléphone sonna et une boule se forma dans ma gorge, m'empêchant d'articuler correctement quand j'entendis Sa voix, timide et hésitante :  
>- Allo euh Jake ? C'est toi ?<br>- Oui, c'est...c'est moi. Comment vas-tu, demandai-je feignant la bonne humeur.  
>- Ça...ça peut al...enfin disons que j'ai connu des jours meilleurs. Et toi ?<br>- Je voudrais te dire que tout va bien, que j'ai oublié ce qu'il s'était passé il y a quelques jours mais je n'y arrive pas.  
>- Oh Jake, j'aimerai tellement que l'on fasse comme si de rien n'était, que l'on reste ces deux amis que nous étions.<br>- Bella, commençai-je, je ne peux pas faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, je ne peux pas taire mes sentiments à ton égard. Je crois qu'il serait bien que...enfin non ce n'est pas ce que je veux mais il n'y a pas d'autre solution, je dois...  
>- Attend, qu'essaie-tu de me dire ? me coupa-t-elle d'une voix alarmée.<p>

Je savais que ce que j'étais sur le point de dire allait me rendre malheureux mais moins que si j'avais nié mes sentiments en faisant comme si de rien n'était.  
>- Bella, je préfèrerai que l'on ne se voit plus pendant un moment...le temps d'oublier cette histoire. Enfin oublier, je n'y arriverai pas mais au moins apaiser ma peine.<br>Comment décrire à ce moment précis les réactions que je pus imaginer sur le visage de Bella à travers son silence au bout du fil ? Cela dût passer de l'étonnement à la colère pour enfin devenir une expression d'intense chagrin. Je n'avais qu'une envie, être en ce moment même à ses côtés, la prendre dans mes bras, lui dire que ce n'était pas contre elle mais que je souffrais d'un mal infini en la voyant or j'en fus incapable. Elle me supplia :  
>- Jake ne me laisse pas, je t'en prie ne m'abandonne pas toi aussi ! Il me faut peut-être du...du temps et peut-être que j'arriverai à t'aimer comme tu le mérites car tu es une personne formidable. Pour l'instant je n'y arrive pas, c'est encore trop difficile mais peut-être qu'un jour...ne m'abandonne pas, acheva-t-elle avant d'éclater en sanglots.<br>- Pardonne-moi Bella, dis-je simplement avant de raccrocher lâchement.

Comme je pouvais me haïr à ce moment précis.

_Assume tes sentiments, elle a besoin de toi alors cesse de te comporter comme un gamin ! _

Malheureusement, une autre voix dans ma tête me conseillait de m'éloigner pour m'épargner des moments difficiles. Et lâchement je venais de lui obéir, trahissant ainsi la promesse que j'avais faite à ma meilleure amie. 


	16. Découvertes en tous genres

_Découvertes en tous genres_

Une semaine avait passé depuis que Jacob avait souhaité mettre fin à notre amitié et je ne m'en étais toujours pas remise. Charlie commençait à s'interroger mais je mentais avec application, détournant les conversations quand elles devenaient trop dangereuses. Une seconde plaie avait été infligée à mon cœur, conjuguant ses effets dévastateurs à ceux de la première, désormais familière. En effet, seul mon meilleur ami pouvait apaiser mon chagrin, or maintenant je pleurais en plus de mon amour perdu, notre amitié disparue par ma faute. J'avais avoué à mes amis la raison de notre "mésentente" mais Jacob avait déjà tenu Ben et Mike au courant qui l'avaient raconté à leurs petites amies. Finalement, tout le monde dans la bande le savait avant même que j'aie eu à leur annoncer la nouvelle.

Ce matin-là, alors que je me rendais au lycée pour une énième journée d'ennui, comment aurais-je pu deviner se qui se tramait ? Pourtant quand je rejoignis mes amis, j'aurais dû me douter de quelque chose en les voyant s'avancer, le visage compatissant.  
>- Bella, on est vraiment désolé, si on avait su on aurait pu...commença Angela<br>Interloquée, je lui demandai :  
>- Mais de quoi tu parles ? J'ai manqué quelque chose ?<br>Là, Mike, Ben, Lena et Angela se regardèrent avec des yeux ronds. Finalement ce fut Ben qui prit son courage à deux mains et s'avança vers moi.  
>- Euh, il vaudrait mieux que tu voies ça par toi-même.<br>- Mais que se passe-t-il à la fin ? m'énervai-je.  
>- Bon allez on arrête la comédie, les paraphrases et tout le reste. Voilà, il semblerait que...JessicasorteavecJacob.<br>Elle avait achevé sa phrase à une telle vitesse que je crus avoir mal compris ce qu'elle avait voulu me dire.  
>- Que...quoi ? Tu peux répéter, il me semble que j'ai mal entendu.<br>- Ecoute, Jacob a eu le cœur brisé quand tu as refusé..enfin tu vois quoi, commença Mike. Et Jessica est venue le trouver, s'est montrée compatissante et maintenant ils...sortent ensemble, acheva-t-il.  
>- Tu insinues que je le mérite ? demandai-je en haussant la voix. Tu veux dire qu'il a le droit d'être avec la pire des pestes parce qu'il a été malheureux par ma faute ?<br>Lena lui assena un coup de coude dans les côtes tout en lui glissant à l'oreille :  
>- Tu fais vraiment dans la dentelle quand tu t'y mets !<br>- Mais mon cœur, je ne le fais pas exprès !  
>- Promet-moi que tu m'empêcheras de finir comme ça. supplia Angela à Ben.<br>Toute la bande éclata de rire.

Furieuse, je laissai le groupe en plan, me dirigeant vers ma salle de classe. En chemin, je croisai mon ennemie qui m'adressa son sourire le plus radieux avant de me demander d'une voix doucereuse :  
>- Salut Bella, la forme ? Oh au fait, il faudra que je te présente mon nouveau petit ami. Ah mais j'avais oublié, tu le connais déjà. dit-elle avant d'éclater de rire.<br>Je bouillais littéralement sur place sous l'effet de la fureur. Comment autant de méchanceté pouvait être contenue dans une même personne ? C'en était déconcertant. Ne tenant plus, je lui assenai une grande claque sur la joue, lui imprimant la marque de mes cinq doigts sur le visage.  
>- Tu me le paieras Bella Swan ! Je te jure que tu me le paieras ! s'exclama-t-elle, vexée.<p>

Pendant tout le cours, je me torturai l'esprit avec l'horrible nouvelle que j'avais apprise. Jacob, mon confident, mon soleil, mon meilleur ami, lui qui connaissait mes pensées les plus noires et savait les effacer en un sourire, mon Jacob sortir avec Jessica ? Je nageais en plein cauchemar. Furtivement, une larme roula le long de ma joue et alla s'écraser sur ma feuille de cours, puis une autre et encore une autre. Les traîtresses !  
>- Bella, tu ne te sens pas bien ? me demanda mon professeur. Tu veux sortir un moment ?<br>- Je veux bien.

Je sortis de la salle, suivie d'Angela. Jessica ne nous lâcha pas des yeux pendant un moment, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, savourant sa victoire. Une fois à l'extérieur, je pus laisser ma rage exploser :  
>- Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi a-t-il choisi la pire des pestes qui puisse exister ?<br>- Peut-être parce qu'elle a profité de sa faiblesse. Il était très malheureux après votre entrevue sur la falaise, il est venu voir Ben juste après, j'étais chez lui ce jour-là. Comprend-le, ses amis de toujours l'ont abandonné pour entrer dans je-ne-sais quelle secte étrange...  
>- Ah il vous en a parlé.<br>- Oui. Ensuite toi qui repousse ses avances, ce n'est pas facile pour lui. Non je ne te blâme pas et je n'encourage pas Jessica car elle ne mérite pas une personne aussi gentille que Jacob, je ne connaissais pas Edward mais du peu que j'ai pu en juger, votre amour était très fort, cela se sentait. Il est normal que tu sois réticente à retrouver l'amour.  
>- Mais je voudrais pouvoir le rendre heureux ! m'exclamai-je à présent en larmes. Je tiens beaucoup à lui mais j'ai peur de souffrir. Et...je sais qu'Edwa...qu'Edward ne reviendra pas mais je ne peux pas tomber amoureuse, dans l'espoir qu'il...revienne. Je ne peux pas lui rendre l'amour qu'il mérite mais je voudrais qu'il reste à mes côtés et qu'il ne sorte avec personne. Je me trouve très égoïste et jalouse.<br>- Je ne voudrais pas trop m'avancer sur ce sujet mais...ne serais-tu pas un peu, je dis bien un peu amoureuse de Jacob ?  
>- Cela se pourrait bien, avouai-je piteusement. Mais surtout n'en parle à personne, je ne veux pas qu'il soit au courant, il trouverait ça ridicule.<br>- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne dirais rien. Mais je vais t'avouer quelque chose, quand j'ai croisé Jessica au bras de Jacob, celui-ci n'avait pas l'air heureux.

La journée suivit son cours, personne ne reparla de ce qui s'était passé dans la matinée. Jessica tenta plusieurs fois de m'aborder mais elle fut vite repoussée par mes amis. Lorsque la journée prit fin, je fus soulagée de rentrer chez moi. Arrivée dans l'entrée de la maison, je fus surprise de trouver des bagages en bas de l'escalier.  
>- Bonjour Bella, tu as passé une bonne journée ?<br>- J'ai connu des jours meilleurs. Et toi ?  
>- Je m'ennuie et je tourne en rond dans cette maudite maison ! Il me tarde de reprendre le travail pour aider dans cette enquête de disparitions.<br>- Tu sais que c'est pour ta santé que tu es arrêté, sois réaliste c'est pour ton bien, dis-je pour lui remonter le moral. Et à propos de ces disparitions, il y a quelques jours j'ai vu une bande de grands loups par ma fenêtre, ils étaient énormes, sûrement plus grands que la normale. Tu ne crois pas qu'ils pourraient être responsables de ces meurtres horribles ?  
>- Des loups ? Possible, je vais voir avec mes hommes s'ils ne peuvent pas faire des recherches à ce sujet répondit-il, pensif. Au fait, je suis désolé de t'apprendre ça mais nous avons retrouvé les corps de M. Kyle et de sa femme à l'entrée de la ville ce matin.<br>- C'est horrible ! J'espère que vous allez vite arrêter le coupable.  
>- Je sais, ça m'a fait un choc d'apprendre la nouvelle, ils étaient si gentils ! Maintenant écoute, je ne vais pas te mentir, mon état de santé ne s'arrange pas.<p>

Cela je le savais. En effet, il ne se doutait pas que je voyais son état de santé se dégrader de plus en plus.  
>- Je pars ce soir dans un centre spécialisé pour essayer un nouveau traitement et ce pour plusieurs jours, poursuivit-il. Je peux proposer à Billy de t'héberger pendant ces quelques jours, Jacob en serait ravi et je préfèrerais ne pas te savoir seule avec ce qui traîne dans la forêt.<p>

Coup de poignard porté à mon cœur déjà fragilisé.

- Je me suis un peu disputée avec Jacob, je préfèrerais l'éviter un moment. Mais je peux appeler Lena ou Angela si tu veux.  
>- Ah, mais à quel sujet ?<br>- Nous n'avions pas les mêmes points de vue au sujet de notre relation donc on s'évite depuis quelques temps.  
>- Je vois. Allez, je te laisse maintenant, sinon je vais manquer mon train. Promet-moi...<br>- D'être prudente, d'appeler Angela dès que tu seras parti, de ne pas aller me promener dans la forêt et...je crois que c'est tout, plaisantai-je.  
>- Bien, tu connais les consignes à ce que je vois, rit-il. Mais surtout, ajouta-t-il en redevenant sérieux, réfléchis bien à la situation avec Jacob. Tu sais, je pense que tu devrais parler avec lui, vous fuir continuellement ne règlera pas le problème. Mais tu n'as là que l'avis d'un vieux célibataire, ajouta-t-il en plaisantant.<br>Il m'enlaça brièvement et quitta la maison.

Finalement, je n'appelai pas mes amies, préférant être seule ce soir. A vrai dire, la solitude m'apaisait. Dehors, le mauvais temps se déchaînait, la pluie faisait rage et le vent soufflait avec violence. Je m'installai sur le canapé devant la télévision, emmitouflée dans une épaisse couverture et regardai in film sans grand intérêt. Environ une heure plus tard, somnolente, je montai me coucher avant de m'endormir complètement dans le salon. Une fois dans mon lit, alors que le sommeil commençait à m'emporter, un objet lourd frappa violemment ma fenêtre. La panique s'empara de moi et je repensai avec horreur à toutes ces personnes disparues puis tuées. Etait-ce mon tour ? 


	17. Cruauté

_Cruauté_

Un deuxième coup fut frappé et je sursautai littéralement dans mon lit. Comme j'aurais souhaité la présence d'Edward en ce moment ! Et comme j'étais stupide d'avoir préféré rester seule cette nuit ! Rassemblant le peu de courage dont je disposais, j'ouvris la fenêtre d'une main tremblante, m'attendant à voir surgir une main qui m'aurait attrapé puis emporté. Mais rien de tout cela. Je trouvai juste une pierre sur le rebord de ma fenêtre, avec un papier enroulé autour. Je le pris et l'écriture que je reconnus me surprit grandement :  
>Rejoins-moi devant ta porte.<br>Aucune hésitation possible. Je m'habillai en grande vitesse et dévalai les escaliers. Je sortis de chez moi à toute vitesse.

Lorsque j'arrivai, je ne vis personne à cause de l'obscurité. En effet, seule la pleine lune éclairait les lieux de sa faible et pâle lumière. Le craquement d'une branche me fit sursauter et je me retournai brusquement. Mon cœur s'emballa quand je reconnus Jacob et j'esquissai un pas dans sa direction. Pourtant quand je vis son visage fermé et sévère je m'arrêtai. Il dit d'une voix dure :  
>- Pour qui te prend-tu ? Tu crois que tu peux frapper Jessica comme ça sans que cela ait de répercussions ? Arrête ta comédie Bella, tu as fait ton choix et j'ai fait le mien.<p>

Je reçus comme un grand coup à l'estomac en l'entendant. Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de continuer sur sa lancée.  
>- Tu crois que tu peux jouer sur les deux tableaux ? Etre mon amie et m'empêcher de connaître l'amour ? C'est fini tout ça.<br>- Mais...tu sais très bien que...enfin Jake, tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ce que je veux ! J'ai juste besoin de temps, je...peut-être que jamais je n'arriverais à aimer normalement mais pour toi j'essaierais, il me faut du temps et toi tu ne m'en laisses pas. Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que j'endure en ce moment et depuis des mois.  
>Voilà, c'était fait. Quitte à nous expliquer, autant lui révéler les sentiments conflictuels qui me rongeaient. J'essayai à tout prix de garder le contrôle de mes nerfs pour ne pas montrer que ses remarques m'avaient atteinte.<p>

Lorsqu'il m'entendit, il écarquilla les yeux.  
>- Tôt ou tard j'aurais accepté d'être avec toi, poursuivis-je, car je t'aime Jake mais le souvenir d'Edward est encore trop présent. Et il a fallu que tu gâches tout ! Pourquoi ? Tu étais quelqu'un de bien, pourquoi ce soir es-tu cruel subitement ? Tu cherches à tout prix à me faire souffrir et tu as réussi.<br>Niveau self-control, j'avais échoué : j'étais en larmes mais lui aussi semblait souffrir, je pouvais lire la peine sur ses traits, sa douleur était palpable dans l'air.

Pourtant, il recomposa son masque de sévérité et continua de m'accabler par ses reproches.  
>- Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais t'attendre comme un sage petit chien ? Jess s'est montrée très compréhensive envers moi, je n'y peux rien c'est comme ça, dit-il d'un air narquois.<br>- Je sais bien qu'au fond tu ne l'aimes pas, tu peux te mentir si tu veux mais je ne suis pas naïve. Tu n'apprécies pas ce genre de personnalités.  
>- Mes goûts ont évolué apparemment, rit-il. Allez cela ne sert à rien de poursuivre cette conversation, je voulais juste mettre les choses au clair avec toi. Je ne veux plus t'écouter te plaindre de ta petite vie dès que quelque chose va de travers, ajouta-t-il tout en détachant bien chaque syllabe. Je me permet quand même de te souhaiter une bonne soirée.<br>Il plongea son regard dans le mien, ses prunelles glacées par la haine sondant mon regard, recherchant une preuve qu'il avait réussi à me blesser. Curieusement, sa haine se changea en chagrin, voire même en détresse pendant un court instant qui ne m'échappa pas. Il tendit la main pour effleurer ma joue mais replia brusquement, presque nerveusement, son bras. Il avait retrouvé cette étincelle de méchanceté dans le regard. Il me tourna le dos et partit sans se retourner, d'un pas nonchalant. Brisée, déçue, je rentrai chez moi en claquant violemment la porte.

Je remontai me coucher et ruinai la taie de mon oreiller par mes larmes. Comme je me sentais mal ! Où était passé le Jacob que je connaissais ? Que lui arrivait-il ? Il avait changé de comportement si vite pendant notre conversation ! Subissait-il des troubles de la personnalité ? Cela n'excusait pas son attitude odieuse envers moi. Mes sanglots redoublèrent d'intensité. Soudain, un léger grattement se fit entendre à ma fenêtre. Etait-ce encore Jake, revenu me tourmenter et m'accabler de ses reproches ? Pour en avoir le cœur net, j'ouvris et poussai un cri en réalisant qui était assis sur ma fenêtre.  
>- ALICE !<p>

Lorsqu'Alice fit irruption dans ma chambre, ce fut comme si j'émergeais après être restée trop longtemps sous l'eau, comme une grande bouffée d'oxygène. J'hoquetai de surprise puis je lui sautai au cou :  
>- Bella tu m'as tellement manquée !<br>Puis voyant mon visage sillonné de larmes :  
>- J'arrive au bon moment je crois !<p>

Elle saisit mon bras et nous nous assîmes sur mon lit. Ensuite, elle me dévisagea et me demanda de sa voix douce, résonnant comme le son de mille clochettes :  
>- Et si tu m'expliquais depuis le début ? <p>


End file.
